Yoshi's Pokemon Reports
by yoshi.blueblood
Summary: Have you ever wonder how dark Pokemon can get? Ever wonder 'What if Pokemon was more realistic? Well, here's a story that puts Pokemon in a darker light and more gore-er then you're used to. If you think you can Stomach it, enter at your own risk. Warning: This story have mild reference to death, (I.E crushing, burning, freezing, etc.) This story is long as well; 47,710 words.


Dear Goddess Inari,

February 27, 1996

This date is rather familiar to me; it has had haunted me every single day and I feel likes it followed me wherever I go - it makes me wonder if there was something I could've done about it. I felt like this date had burned itself into my skull while it left a permanent mark onto my very soul itself. This date marked the beginning of the end for the Pokémon world.

The minute that elder human - whom called Professor Oak - had gave an adolescent male human - called Ash Ketchum, or 'bane of my very existence', which I like to call this fool of a living being.

The Ketchum kid must had overslept or hit his toes against something hard because I heard some kid yelling about nine in the morning, very loudly for that matter, about being late. Meanwhile I'm in the middle of Pallet Town, looking like a Pidgeotto to not to draw any unwanted attention towards me, hearing all of this. This rather small town is...odd for the most part as there's a chance amount of human when compared to homes in this 'town'.

I've took lap over the town, being bored as I was, I soon came upon the lab of this town - having everything one would think; test tubes, white jacket, and all that stuff. Within the lab, there were a group of humans that seems to be having a small party, or something like that, as three human trainers, with Pokeballs, had returned from the labs. One of which was named Gary Oak - the grandchild of the senior human of the laboratory - he's kind of a dick, not much else to say.

Following the group of humans leaded to the Ash kid and Gray talked to one another about some pointless Pokémon enslavement, being better than each other and pointless dribble like normal slave owners would say.

I could never wrap my mind around this idea of letting one's kids go out in the world at the age of ten years old to catch wild Pokémon that can easily kill a child without giving a damn towards them. I do have to wonder about this; how many human kids had been found dead from Pokémon attacks in each year of this world? Let alone last year or the year before that.

Nevertheless, this small town, (which has like four houses, but has like, twenty-five people there at the gate to the town's sweatshop for Pokémon. Where did they came from anyway?), had sent off their kids off to the world where they may or may not be see them again due to some dumb action because of their lack of understanding of how the world works. Do those humans in this world just have kids to send them out into the world and see who comes back alive?

Yours truly,

Yoshi, the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

September 12, 1998

Oh lordy, it was 'one of those' days that will bug you every minute of that day while you're awake, because you felt something is going to happen, but fell prey to being unable to do anything until it unfolds against your wishes. Have you ever gotten the feeling of déjà-vu before? It had been nearly over two years now from my last report I've sent in, but something was eating away my subconscious.

Anyway, the news that's going around the block says someone had beaten a group of elite human trainers, who called themselves the 'Elite Four'. The common folks around here, in Ecruteak City, Johto say they're the best of the best when it comes to certain types of Pokémon. Along with that, there is a Pokémon champion who's better than the Elite Four called - what appear to be referred to as a color; Blue.

Bruno, an Elite Four member, whom take part of the set of four in the Kanto region. Bruno's specialty of Pokémon is with fighting types, but he does dip his toes into the group of ground types as well. The following Pokémon is what Bruno uses are as such; a pair of Onix, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan and lastly, his prize Pokémon is a Machamp.

Lorelei is another member of the Elite Four who take part of the Kanto region. Lorelei's specialty are with ice type Pokémon mainly, through, some of the ice type possess sub types like water or Psychic types, like Slowbro. The following Pokémon is what Lorelei uses in her battles: Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx and Lapras. The Lapras is her most beloved pet Pokémon as she had caught it at a young age.

Agatha is a member of the Elite Four, and the oldest one to date. As such, she serves as an inspiration for senior Pokémon Trainers all around the region. Agatha's specialty is with ghost type Pokémon, along with a small group of poison type Pokémon as well. The following Pokémon is what this old goat uses in battles: A pair of Gengars, a Golbat, a Haunter and an Arbok.

There's rumors flying around Agatha and Professor Oak, (will get more information about him ASAP), were once friendly rivals in their youth, and it appears that Agatha may have once had a crush on Oak. However, their relationship has grown bitter and strained over the years because Agatha believes he was too weak to continue competing.

Lance is the fourth and final member of the Elite Four, showing some signs of being host to some rather unhealthy connections about dragon types in this area. He must be defeated before facing the Pokémon League Champion.

Lance's specialty is with mainly with dragon type Pokémon, believing they're the superior type of Pokémon in the world, shows signs of a very detrimental with that line of thinking that may come back and bite him on the ass. The following Pokémon is what this crazy ass human uses in battles: A pair of a pair of Dragonaires, a Gyarados, a Kingdra and a Dragonite.

Those humans are the utmost better of those two areas, seeming to be crazy in their own way. But it doesn't matter for the most part as I've came across the Ash-hat kid yet again. This is giving me a deep sickening feeling once more, but this time, it felt like someone had fed me old food that been sitting out for hours.

As always, with affection,

Yoshi, the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

December 14, 2000

I have had come across some rather interesting information from the past five or so years now from which I've gathered. A lot of things in this world play host to a great deal of very powerful and curious things, Pokémon and humans alike. A ton of stuff in this world is strange to the point being very out-of-balance; The Pokémon has powers that can topple buildings, and end lives and bring hell on Earth at any given time of any given day.

Pokémon power has neither limits nor restrictions as to what they can and can't do - being able to rain down massive destruction into the world when they fall into the wrong hands/groups. The wild Pokémon of this world seems to be waiting for the right justification to rampage through the human settlements.

Here are the nineteen types attacks/Pokémon that maybe group in; Water, Grass, Flying, Fire, Fighting and so on. Ex: Pokémon which use high pressurisation water moves like Water Gun, Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump and etc. Those moves forces a great deal of power that would crush a living being undead it easily when not used by non-water types. Somewhat like releasing the main water valve which brush, coursing the town/city/village's water supply to stop all together and flood the tunnel system with said valve.

Pokémon types, as well as their attacks, have types of their own, like with the Water Gun thing I've said before being a water type move. The following list is all the Pokémon attack types and what each does when put against something else. Those attacks have differencing effects on a body/things/world. I'll be giving my opinions on them.

Bug Type

The creepy crawlers that live under our floorboards, for which they call their home while slowly, ever so slowly, bring down the roof upon our heads. The beings that crawl through the dirt lay on the floor, or filth that lay about the place, the grime that litter the dumpyard that no one in their right mind would set foot on.

The life forms that ruins your food at picnics, the unending plague that enters your home at night. The small beings that irritate your very way of life to the point of annoyance in everyday life. The bugs in this world seem weak and crushable at a guise, but they seem to play a bigger role in the world in different ways.

The Bug type Pokémon is often looked down upon with pity and disdain to be cast away at a whim of the user. The Bug type can be seen as the second weakest type offensively/defensively and Pokémon all around. Bug types has the most useless attacks around while having weakness to the most common types; fire, flying and rock type - which mostly goes for pure types.

Some Bug Pokémon that have other types to counter some of their weaknesses, but at the cost of bringing in more new weaknesses that replace the old weaknesses. While the creatures are known to be very weak to most, if not all, Pokémon and their attacks, seeing as most Pokémon are able to learn moves that can counter them. They may, if they're right Pokémon, can change the tables in battles if done right, such as a Volcarona.

Pokémon like, (let say Caterpie), is often seen as a pushover when put up against other Pokémon (let alone against their own kin). Bug types aren't one-hundred percent completely useless, they can have some serviceable usage in other areas in the world that we take for granted; the plants' flowers needing pollination.

Pollination is used to help trees, flowers and other plants used to make berries, seeds, and other things that farmers need to help them and Pokémon to live from one day to another. Without them, the world food supply will run out and raids will happen in search for the last bit of food, with some groups having to do things they wouldn't have think about before this event.

Now, Bug type moves, (such as Bug Buzz), which have their user releases a loud, horrible sound to attack others; the sound ripping through the eardrums of anyone in range of hearing it, which cause the auditory bones to play the longest song with the most notes there is known in this world.

Leech life would drain the very life force out of someone or something when hit. Their jaw, (or straw like mouth, or any other forms of mouths), are used to feed upon plants or other living life forms for one reason or another, namely in Pokémon battles.

Meg-horn will cause the user to ram themselves into their target with a sharp horn/claw/foot/etc. Doing so will cause massive damage to whatever they hit - thinking the force requested to lift another Pokémon that's one ton would be about 2203. 12 pound force to toss the heaviest Pokémon in the world; Groudon.

Now, I'm going to bring up a reasonable hypothesized event that would say what would happen if things gotten out of hand. I'm calling it 'The worst Case events'.

Now, let say that's a Volcarona, who knows Bug Buzz, Leech Life and Quiver Dance, (Being their bread and butter.) Now, let say it's mad as all hell and wanted to do a few, let say, not so favorable action upon a town or against a fellow Pokémon.

Volcarona, being a fire/bug type Pokémon, can power itself up with a move called 'Quiver Dance' where the user dance a lovely dance that bring out the beautifulness of the Pokémon - it powers up the user. When it was done using this, let say, about three or four times, Volcarona would be a powerhouse that can knock over any foe in their way.

Now, let say the same Volcarona had gone to a human area, it being Castelia City, Unova. Now that Volcarona is powered up like a rogue mad God with no limits as to how powerful it can be. Volcarona flies over the city, to the highest point before delivering a devastating Bug Buzz once it gotten to the right spot.

The sound it was omitting sounds like the worst mix of sounds that any being can think of; the sound of a fire truck blowing it horns mixed with the spinning blades of a blender along with a group of howling dogs - all coming from this one Pokémon. The sheer force of that greatly powered up Pokémon and its attack can engulf that city in waves of sound that can easily rip everything its way into atoms.

The sound from the flapping wings had caused the windows in the city's buildings to shatter into different sizes with the sunlight passing through them to make an array of rainbows across the city; in every corner, in every back alley.

As the bits of glass falls everywhere down to the street below; it starts to cut through the human's and Pokémon's flesh, somewhat making most of them look like porcupines. Well, the ones that's mostly in one part, so to speak.

While this is happening, the ones that aren't at ground zero was subjected to having their hearing loss, for what one would guess; forever. Along with this, buildings would be caving in on itself and carse streets to become impassable, the asphalt in the street to bugle under the force and rip itself up.

This event had made holes in the city that slowly made the place a warzone where most of the buildings had became two or so floor tall with nothing but rubble and dead bodies. The streets are now filled with moans of the dying and the wounded. But high above the land that was once called a city, Volcarona seems pleased with itself as it flies off to unknown lands.

For the worst case scenario for bug types, I wouldn't be dealing any group of teams like Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Plasma and etc.

Let say there's a group of bug type Pokémon, let say there's Galvantulas, Scolipedes, Ninjask and some others bug types are having a meeting of the minds of some kind in the middle of a forest that has no name. This meeting itself appears to be about claiming new housing and breeding grounds.

Now, some of those Pokémon were in the same land for this meeting and they had picked a few big targets; Castelia City in the Unova region, Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region and Saffron City in the Kanto region. Those targets were picked for many array of reasons, the main one being that the bug types would have somewhere to stay out of the weather while having the power to change buildings' internal rooms into hives or dons.

The day of the assault on the cities are mostly the same, just the different attacking units would change to not allow the humans to know what would happen - happening all at once to throw the people off their guard.

Now, the first attack would be Castelia City that was led by the Shedinja (called the 'Shed Pokémon', being a bug/ghost type. They appeared when a Pokémon called Ninjask evolves from a Pokémon called Nincada that's called the 'Trainee Pokémon', I'm not sure why) unit.

The Shedinja unit would appear out of thin air and starts attacking any living being they can. The Shedinja unit would have to be around the eight hundred in numbers to ensure the strikers take out the rebellion forces with a move called 'Grudge'. Grudge is an attack that the user lets out a cry before it faints.

The opponent would be no longer able to use their moves; it used to knock out the user in turn to being able to use. This will lead into all the Pokémon in that town unable to return fire anymore thanks to the unit's numbers. The Shedinjas would then block off the Poké-centers by attacking the machinery and destroying their supplies that'd heal Pokémon (somehow).

The next units' waves will be the Galvantulas units - the shutdown unit. Their assignment would be to web up any and all entrance that will lead into the city with electric enchanted web. For the most part, the city will be put under Martial law as the militaries of the world - one of them being the International Police - where they'd be met with the Shedinja units and follow the same role as before. The Galvantulas would use their webs to catch any of electric type Pokémon that they may be using for 'reloading' themselves to keep up the attacks.

The Ninjask unit will be the main lookout units, namely the scouting units, where they will use their speed to get around areas to bring warning about any incoming attackers. The Galvantulas, being spiders and all, they would use their webs to feel if anyone steps onto them.

The Galvantula's webbing being lay on the ground around the area in a five mile radius around the boulders of their lands. Once they find any, they'd shoot out webs to trap anyone before tossing them back to where they've came from. If they're low on food, they would use the entrapped prey for food before their normal food levels return.

As for the other cities, it will follow the same way but change it up like sending in the Galvantulas unit in first to take out any Pokémon trainers that will seem like a threat to stopping from getting to their goals of new homes. They'd catch the trainers in their webs, relieving them from their balls before tossing them to unknown parts and so on.

Dark type

The feelings we play host to horrible feelings of hellish, heinous crimes that we wish to do to each other on a day-by-day life. We all have that little imp that whispers in our ears every day, egging us on to things we fully know we shouldn't - crimes against one another from the best to worst reasons that comes to mind.

The darker side of ourselves remains with us from the point of birth to the point of death - forever entangled with us to the point that many beings does a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The darkness had taken shape and form - for which we call the Dark type - which hides within the shadows, ever ready to pull the strings of others at any minute for their own gain.

The Dark type attacks appear to be able to hone the power of feelings, manifesting their emotions into physical objects that can damage things and living beings. Dark type attacks often have the user summon some deep emotions such as wrath, forlorn, terror and so on. Those attacks often cause any living, intellectual being, to get hurt on the metal level when the Dark type moves makes contact with them.

Dark types can be easily called the 'emotional Pokémon type' for how their moves work while striking fear into the most powerful beings around. Often, those attacks often pull the worst thoughts from the deepest and darkest part of the user's mind that that was hidden behind lock doors.

Now, not every Dark types forays deals with the emotional feelings, for the most part, to say the least. Dark type Pokémon had been often seen as not that powerful because they're only really useful when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and not much else can be speaking defensibly for them in anyway.

Now, as for their offensively side of battling, Dark types are somewhat good at this job; setting up traps or disarming their foes to leave them wide open for other attacks. The Dark types of Pokémon are often used as 'Jack of all trades while Master of all tricks' - using many attacks to fool anyone to get the upper hand on others. Dark types really aren't able to be hurt by any Psychic type encounters - being physical or metal - without a move to remove restrictions.

Beat up is an assailing move which has a whole a group of Pokémon, namely a band of members working together, to attack their mark. This initiative often has the volunteers' proceeds to use enhancement dark element attacks for this attack; it wears off once it's all played out. It is often looked up as 'underhanded', but a job needs to be done and this is good for it.

Assaults such as 'Pursuit' are another trick of the trade, in a way, that Dark types utilize to the maximum and its ideal for track down any and all retreating adversaries. It wouldn't shock me that Dark types haven't gone after new born Pokémon and robbing their families of their goods.

For the most part, Dark types can see as the dishonorable type in this world. Reason being is that those onslaughts, often linked to mass murderers and crazy lords, can be used to do some serious damage to families whom in charge of parties, armies, or any other things that will have side-effects.

For the worst case scenario of Dark types, I will be covering the fouler things that I can think of that Dark type moves can do in the mind set of warfare. The idea of how much chaos the Dark types and their attacks can be if left unchecked or worst.

A dark, old house that sits in a forest in the Sinnoh region, south-east of Oreburgh City, south-west of Hearthome City and north-east of the Pal Park. This house play host to a clan of assassins that mainly deal with taking out organization commanders and always end up with money in hand for a job done - clean or messy.

The clan has many teams that range from clean and fast to take out the competitors around the area to make it look like an 'accident' - called the High Delta G, or 'HDG' for shot. The hard hitting and homicidal team is often hired to battlefields to help the employer win and not caring for the outcome for that land - called Explosive Mist A, or 'EMA' for short. Now lets say that the Pokémon team is made of Umbreon, Mightyena, Stunky and some others to fill in the ranks.

The main initiative of the land would be for them to plan out the hit by seeing if there are any vents that they can use to their advantage or any corridors that they can use to flee once the job was done. If none were found, they would try to focus on their way in via removing wood plates or other things while trying to make it look natural from the weather or by wild animals.

A good way that the group often used to locate their target would be to get blue plans that they 'borrow' from the land's main building. They'd also go about using cute females to get information about their targets, or maybe help fill a few pockets for said info - whatever is easier at the time.

Once they was done with all of that nonsense, they'd send the Dark types into the area, let say Saffron City in the Kanto region, and their target is in the main building; namely the tallest one there - Silph Co. Headquarters. The Pokémon have many ways of getting in; some would be sneaking in through some underground tunnel that's connected via the sewer system.

Or, through the maintenance system that allow the workers move through the building easier. Or even a forgotten or blocked doorway that has been closed off by the humans for some crazy reason or another.

Once HDG made their way inside, they'd take out any and all living beings that stand against them, if needed - having a rule of 'only kill if it's needed' - like they had to someone 'go to sleep'. The main thing they'd go about this is having the Stunky gas the room(s)/hall(s)/floor(s) as the others head to the other floors.

This is done through the vent system where the Stunky(s), and maybe even a Skuntank, if a whole floor of live needs to be put out. The room would be filled to the max with a toxic gas to ensure that any non-poison type and/or non-clan members are dealt with - the unit members are often exposed to the poison on a daily base to build up their immunity to it, and maybe gain some benefits to it.

Meanwhile on the upper floors of the building, the Umbreons would be keeping an eye out for any the humans and their Pokémon that'd set off any alarm system switch. If any were spotted, the targets were dealt with in a timely manner; the Umbreons would use Mean Look to lock them in place, forcing the prey to stay there while the others would either use Psychic to force the prey to commit suicide when they filled with minds with horrible crime scene murders.

Or they will use Quick Attack to attack the main Cardiovascular System point, like the Great Saphenous Veins - the main veins that lead into the human legs. Through this, the subject would bleed out to death. The fastest way to go about it is to attack the left and right Internal Jugular Veins, the veins that lead to/from the brain/head.

While the place was being gassed on differencing floors, being locked down from within while having all lines cut, the Mightyena units would be tracking down their mark on the upper floors - they being mainly known for their teamwork. They work along with the Houndoom units, using their well-known encoded barks to find know the locations of one another and what they're hunting for.

Somewhat using the Houndooms as multi way radio, making it easier on themselves when the time comes for the mark to be hit and ensure everyone is okay. Using this, the building was shut down in a matter of minutes from the power being cut to the attack on beings in the way and to the room they needs a good 'cleaning'.

When all the units had gathered at the doorway and ready, the leaders of that packs would have a few members of the group would be staying by the door as the others head go in - trying to stay under the darkness of the night before getting into the right spots before growling to wake or get the attention of the hit. Once done, they pack members would attack him/her until the life in their eyes left them. Once done, they would slowly drag the body(s) into the woods, about a mile or so from work/home, to make it look like they got side track before being attacked.

Dragon

The beasts that been told throughout the countless stories that been passed down from one generations to another. The tales that cause man to wish upon the stars themselves to one day to control the most powerful one to rule the world with.

The stories that would make kids want to save the world from evil doers and other things that seek to control of the world. The fantasies that protrudes the human races as able to befriend a great beast, no matter how powerful or mean they are; dragons. Dragons can easily be called the 'up most deadliest of all the types eighteen in the world'.

Dragon types attacks, along with dragon type Pokémon themselves, is some of the most powerful beings around in the Pokémon world that's well known to this date. The reason for this is being is that dragon types Pokémon can't really be harm in most ways. The only assaults that can harm them are ice and fairy types attacks as well as their own type against themselves.

For the most part when they're the attacker in battles, they're not that powerful to other types such as dark, water or Grass types when it comes to dragon type attacks. They're only good against other dragon type Pokémon when accounting that they're only allowed only to use their dragon type attacks which are super effective. They can be rather useful as effective tanks to take a few hours for you while the group sets up another plan.

Dragon type attacks themselves are somewhat deadly when they're looked at alone. The logical reasoning being is that dragon attacks seem to be ready to let them let loose a world wide devastating charge at any minute.

Now, onto the topic of gym battles; those gyms buildings that's peppered through the different lands where Pokémon trainers go to beat the gym leader to get gym badges to prove themselves. Anyways, those gyms appear to have been the power to withstand almost anything and everything that's thrown at it. I haven't found one event that show a Pokémon battle had cause the roof to cave in or something.

Onto another topic, dragon type moves would be able to do positive and horrible things to the land they occupy in. To the human and Pokémon residences that will be totally at the desire of the user. Namely, if a dragon type Pokémon is willing to get rid of some group just because it felt like it, it would. It wouldn't care for the most part as most Dragon types wouldn't have many fears of being taken down in battle. Even the type it's weak to; they can be taken out with a fire, dark, poison or fighting attacks.

Now, some dragon attacks are limited as to what they can do and how many there are; coming in about 13 attacks in all. Now, those dragon types moves may come up short when it comes up to number of attacks they can do when they're only looked at alone. But those attack do make up for their shortcomings with sheer powers.

They having the power to rid a land of a town off the face of the planet if they wish with a move called 'Draco Meteor'. Draco Meteor has the user exhales a bolder that glows in a dark blue-ish with purple undertone.

Ex: The user forms a bolder between their claws/hands/mouths as it ever grow slowly to the point that it becomes bigger then the user, at least two times their size. Once done, the user shoot the oddly colored rock miles into the air, like a rising firework. Much like a firework, this rock explodes into smaller rocks, but quick expanse into the same size that they once was and rain down death upon the land the user see fit to do so.

For the worst case scenario, I'm thinking of going with more of a wild group of Pokémon wanting to make a name for them, somewhat. Now, let a big group of Altarias , Latiases and Latioses , Hydreigon and some others as well.

Now let say there is this group that wish to find a new home to raise their hatchlings, make themselves a small kingdom to settle down somewhere, having a fine hunting grounds to feed from and such. Now said group of dragons size is around four hundred in numbers of members to the crowd.

The gang would need some land that can be, somewhat, change into a dragon type city for themselves. Not many places can play host to that large of a population request for many reasons, from the area being too small to do that them - to not having the needed amount of food to feed them for a day to day life and so on.

They have a few to main goals to reach, which as follows:

1) Find a suitable place to house themselves and have space to move about.

2) Locate places that will suited for hunting land which will work well for their daily needs and store some for later in winter.

The place that would fit the needs is Nimbasa City, Gear Station, both gyms in that area and the domes that host sports games in Unova for housing. And as for food, that would be filled with Driftveil City that lies to the west of that town and White forest/Black city that lies to east. And need be they can head up north-east to Shopping Mall Nine that's along Route 9 and west of Opelucid City. And if push comes to shove, they can hit Castelia City that's south from their main home.

They will need to take out the inhabitants first, seeing as they wasn't just going to pick up their life, kids, their belongings and so on off to another land without any word and can easily find a new place to live for themselves. Seeing as they wouldn't do that, the group will have to take them out.

Now, the best way for them to go about this is with a lot of units to make up for their numbers. Let say that there's a few units with tanks to take the blow after blow; about four Hydreigons. For supporting rule would be the healers to bandage any of the injured, namely the some of the Latioses and the Latiases while some others are in the range attacks.

Speaking of the range units, they would be of Altarias, Latioses and Latioses which will be firing off Dragon Breath attacks once they had used a move called 'Dragon Dance'. Dragon Dance has the user dances around, rising powering itself up. Ex: Altaria swings its wings around like a ballerina would, raising its power tenfold.

The range units will also be letting out an attack called 'Dragon Pulse'. Dragon Pulse has the user fires a green ball of light at the opponent. Ex: Latias puts its hands together and a turquoise ball of energy appears between them. It then fires the ball at the opponent. This attack would be used to take out any attack that will try to hit them from behind. Somewhat of a plan 'B' if something goes wrong.

Now, the attack will have the Hydreigons flying around Nimbasa City, landing near the entrances/exits to keep watch for any enemies that may try to come in and take them out. They would be about a group of six to ten in each to make sure no one gets out numbered.

In the meantime, some units of the Hydreigons would go into the entrances of Gear Station, not wanting to ruin the roof when winter comes to the land. Now, they would go about attacking anyone who stands against him, who was to not leave via the train or just being dumb by standing there with their mouth hanging open.

Once the area was clear, they would go about using the trains to block off any way for non-members of the group from entering. The train station, or train stops, would be change into homes for the families and have their own exits to enter/leave through. The other places will be given the same treatment like the sports domes, the old and new gyms and any other places they can find.

Now that they've gotten settle down into their new homes, the next job would be is to get the food for all of them. This would be done by the Latiass and the Latioses, seeing as they seem to have the power to take on human forms, which is good to get food and get information about good berry trees.

Along with that, they would be able to use their psychic powers to take control others and get free food. And if there were any Dark types about, they would let out the range attack units to take them out. Now once the targets had left the area to get jumped, mind you.

Now that's done with, I wish to speak about a move that really stands out for me: Draco Meteor. Now, Draco Meteor doesn't sound all that deadly, but it can lead to a cataclysmic effect more than any of the attacks put together. Reason being is because a meteorite flies at speeds about 43.495 miles a second (70 km).

The impact from this would cause great damage to any area it hit, kicking up dirt, sand, wreckage and what have you fly into the air. This will cause the skies to be blackened out from the dirt and stuff, causing the temperature to fall and have the world in an ice age for an unknown about of time.

Now, if this attack hits a Pokémon, you can think of it as stepping on a bug; there isn't a shot that the Pokémon will live through it. Like a block of ice withstanding a volcano's heat for no less than a minute.

One last thing I'll say about this type before moving onto the next type - well, two to be right, the attacks goes hand to hand; Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. Those attacks have an odd effect of distorts time and space, respectfully. The attacks themselves can't be said for much other than those attacks would have easily destroyed everything that we know from one attack. I don't know how this world can withstand those attacks repeatedly.

Electric type

Electrically is what humans use to run many things in their life; trains at the Gear Station that runs through Unova to a town called 'Anville Town' that far from any common routes; Pokeballs that's used to catch Pokémon to fight in battles for money; to run their appliances like their televisions, radios, their Pokémon centers and the like. The humans can be easily tossed into the darkness and be useless in many areas in their lives.

Electric types can be seen as some of the most used type when it comes to human scientific research upon Pokémon, namely this kind. It had been shown that a Pokémon called 'Zapdos'. This Pokémon had been captured by a human called 'Lt. Surge', or 'Matis', whom captured the other two of three birds called the 'Legendary birds'; Articuno (being ice/flying type) and Moltres (being fire/flying type).

Now, Lt. Surge was shown to have Zapdos in his control to try to take out a male human trainer called 'Red' to give his other electric type Pokémon an unending supply of power to attack this trainer. I'm not sure why, but I guess it would have to do with this trainer had beaten him in a gym battle and now Lt. Surge is very vengeful for his lost. Lt. Surge had gone to his plan 'B'; when his first one had failed, I don't know what his first plan was. The was plan being was to somehow have all three birds merged into his body, somehow. The trainer was able to beat him in the end, through.

Now there are some electric type moves appears to have the power to grain of what we know how electricity works. Namely, electric type attacks have the user be able to control it as it was normal. Let the most iconic user of this would be Pikachu. Pikachu is a mouse Pokémon that have red electric cheeks. That cheek house Pikachu's electricity and is able to be called upon when the time come to it.

Now, Pikachu is able to use let loose it's upon any targets with moves like Electro Ball (has the user fires a ball of electricity at the opponent), Thunderbolt (the user fires a powerful blast of electricity at the opponent), Thunder (the opponent is hit by a bolt of lightning from the user) and so on.

Those attacks are often dealing with shocking their targets with a large amount of voltages. Now, those attacks can, and would, have the power to shock the target's body into a heart attack which will kill any living being with a heart. One does have to wonder why the moves aren't outright banned for being deadly weapons. Even the smallest Pokémon would have the power to take out a raging bull, like a Pichu.

It's worst case scenario time, come children, some enjoy my story.

Let's say that some random group of electric types of Pokémon, like Luxrays, Raichu, Eelektross and so on. And let's say this group is known for causing massive chaos and destroying things for the shree heck of it.

Now, let say those Pokémon are able to get from one land to another through some underground tunnel or some such. And Let's believe that their latest hit is Saffron City in the Kanto region where they'll just go to ruin everything and their power supply for kicks and giggles.

Their first hit would be the Saffron Gym in, (given), Saffron City. They would have the Eelektrosses firing off a few attacks called 'Zap Cannon' (it's where the opponent is hit by a massive lightning field from the user. Ex: Jolteon releases a cyclone of yellow electricity from its body at the opponent) to blow a hole into the gym.

The gym is base around Psychic types which is overrun with Raichus using a attack called 'Fling' to toss the remains of the wall to attack the Psychic type Pokémon. There will be an army of Luxrays running in and using dark attacks like 'Crunch' which is very useful when used against Psychic types Pokémon. Within the chaos, some of the Luxrays will be going in and stealing anything and everything that wasn't nailed down to the floor.

Once that was done with, they would head over to the Magnet Train station in the same town. Electric Pokémon is very known to live near, or in, areas where a large amount of power flows, somewhat making a magnetic field that those type of Pokémon will be attracted to it like flies to rotten meat that been left out in the sun for a few days.

Now, those Pokémon will be running amok in that place. They'll be somewhat overloaded from all the electronics giving off their own magnetic fields. Now, they'll be ripping casings off of whatever they're covering before starting to drain the power from the place. They would take turns inside to ensure there aren't attacked by the trainers that may be sent to get rid of them.

While at this, they would be attacking the train's rails which will cause the power plant, (that was feeding this place power,) will be putting out more power to meet the minimal demand for the train line. From all of this, it will cause said power plant to go into red alarm and become cause a massive meltdown which will have blacks out throughout that land. Once that Kanto was sent into the dark ages, the eclectic types will be rampaging through the land for who knows how long.

Now, let say the group had gone to another area and did the same thing. The world would cause rampages of the trainers, Pokémon, the cop force and so on where the buildings are burning for weeks at a time. There will be trainers who will be break into other humans homes and take what they want before running off to their next hit.

A food shortage will soon happen in cities as no one can get a hold of anyone to reshock, let alone be able to keep the stores from being robbed for countless desperate humans to feed themselves and their Pokémon.

Soon, the cities, towns, and villages will be in ruin. No human being would be left there as they would drive themselves into the woods around in there in search of food and housing. Their homes would be broken into and open to the elements too much to deal with and fight off any tinders that would take what's left from the previous attacks.

Pokémon centers would be a wack and empty as all the workers would have fled from there as countless wild Pokémon would have broken in and zap all of their power with their numbers and size. Soon, the trainers would moved in for their own attacks when their Pokeballs had stopped working, locking them out of their Pokémon.

They hope to get any Pokémon to used in the meanwhile in hopes for a way to get their own Pokémon out. The world will become hell itself and everything as this world knows it, will be gone for good.

Fairy type

The hidden beings that you only heard in fairy tales and books had shown themselves to the world. The new power that is slowly becoming a force to be reckoned with. The force that only a small handful fully understand. This force that slay countless dragons, ones that was thought to be unstoppable; the Fairy type.

The Fairy type Pokémon is an odd one; this type is fairly new to the Pokémon world and it has some fairy new things to fully understand and master. One of those things is how they can counter Dragon type Pokémon their attacks for some odd reason, having no real logical reason for this, unlike the Ground type having immunity towards Electric types. Or Steel type having immunity against Poison type attacks.

The newly found type had affected a good handful of Pokémon; changing their types or adding to their types, such as Clefairy and Togetic, respectfully - Clefairy changing from a Normal type to a Fairy type and Togetic changing from a Normal-Flying type to a Flying-Fairy type. Those Pokémon had gone undergo changes through some unknown way that none seem to had witness.

The Fairy type attacks themselves appear to be mainly stats effects; mainly being how they're affect others or the battle field. The reason for this is unknown as of this writing, but it appear to be that this attack set. Moves like 'Baby-Doll Eyes' and 'Crafty Shield' had the power to effect a large amount of being and control the battle area if used right.

When it comes to taking blows themselves, the Fairy type appear to take them like a war tank. They have a good resistant towards Bug, Dark and Fighting type. The three most used types used in Pokémon battles, commonly. Although they're able to take a beating, doesn't mean they're without weakness themselves; Poison and Steel type.

Worst case event time!

Let say there's a group of Pokémon - let say Clefairy, Marill, Gardevoir and Togepi - is in a forest that's death south of Lumiose City, Kalos, just past the large hill. This little band of Pokémon lives in a large, clear area that hasn't been touched by human hands in over a thousand years withe ruin building dotted around that land.

Those Pokémon haven't seen a human being when from the last great war there, so they lost any interest in being slaves to human beings long ago. From this lost, they had become peaceful over the years and learn to not to attack one another and the like.

Soon, one night, there was a meteor shower over the land, a rare thing to happen here as the last one had happen over two thousand years beforehand. Overhead, one of the flying rocks had crashed landed into the Pokémon village as it starts give off a radioactive field that covers the whole village. This radioactive field starts to affect the Pokémon in an way; their body starts to go through mutations.

Their bodies changing into gorish beings monsterish forms, looking like beings for Rob Zombie. Those Pokémon changed in horrible ways that make them look like they wasn't Pokémon in the first place.

EX: 1) A Gardevoir's body color starts to change into different shades of purple. Their hands starting to form crab pincers. Their arms starts to bend the other way at the elbow, growing scales all the while to look like dragon hide. Their body starts to form a turtle shell on their backs, forcing them onto the ground for how heavy it is.

Their legs starts to look like grasshopper legs, a sickly purple-ish color, allowing them to slide across the ground. And lastly their mouth starts to form mandibles, like an ant. Their eyes becoming compound eye, much like an ants as the overall shape of their head looks like a bug.

EX: 2) A Marill's tail starts to move on it own as it starts to form it's own mouth and teeth. A set of eyes starts to form on the stop of it head as well. The fur that sits on top of it starts to fall out and the skin below it starts to change into bone. The oil inside the Marill's tail starts to flow out in a black ooze.

Their bodies starts to become hairless as a pair of wings starts to form on their backs. Those wings looks like large eagle wings, having a black color. Those wings has a wingspan of six feet across. The Marill's body itself starts to change into a long body, segmented form. Their mouths starts to change into beaks and antenna grows out of their head where the ears was once was.

Soon, all of the village well-inhabited had became nothing but monsters, when to the pocket monster world. The horrible mutated Pokémon gone out of their land and into human cities, where they started to attack anything and everyone that stand in their way. Their numbers was great as they gone and leveled half of Kalos. Their fairy type had stopped about one-tenth of the Pokémon Trainers while four-tenth of the pop had been slayed from their own typing.

Fighting

'Power' is what some of the human beings will seek out, that is what makes the world turns. Others will say that 'greed' is what makes the world turns as well. And there is some others that say 'both' or 'unknown powers'. But in this world, others fear the ones who have the strength to take out anyone who stands against them.

The Fighting types can be called the 'brutal' type because they can, and will, get the power to break every bone in someone's body and cause death from massive internal bleeding from the force that was put onto their target's form. It's odd as how the fighting moves can put so much power into one point can break bones, let alone when weapons are pulled into the mix.

Fighting types has the most powerful attacks when it comes to physical moves. The fighting type Pokémon has some of the greatest moves, but can easily take out by Psychic and Flying type moves - for the most part. Reason being that some fighting type Pokémon are weak to Psychic and-or Flying type move.

Some Fighting types has types pairings with it to rid them of that main weaknesses of theirs, like Lucario, whom a Fighting/steel type or Scrafty, whoes a Dark/Fighting, giving them a immunity Psychic type attacks.

Now, for fighting type moves themselves, they can be seen as a shining example of deadly skilled monks. Reason being is that the moves can change their hands into deadly weapons that can kill when the two come into contact of one another. Let me give you an example of one of those moves.

Dynamicpunch has the user make a ball of light that forms in the user's fist. It then punches the opponent with it. The end result is an explosion that would easily kill the target, at the very last, because greatly damage to the point of being unable to live their old life again.

One of the abnormalities of fighting types is that some of those moves have the user create things out of nothingness cause damage to whatever it hits like an attack called 'Aura Sphere'. Aura Sphere has the user craft a ball out of aura that is released by the user after charging it.

Here's an example: Riolu puts its hands together and a blue ball appears in between them. Riolu then fires it at the opponent. This ball of aura would lock onto the foe and chase them down like a fox hunting it's prey.

Now, let head into my favorite part of a report: the worst case scenario.

Let say that there are some gang wars going on with a few large packs of fighting types going against some other types like Fire-, Water-, Grass- and maybe even the Normal-types as well. Now let go and say that this war is over land in a forest, (It's about six miles north-east of a lake called Lake of Rage).

The groups of warring factions, of being two main bodies with smaller groups members where the leaders of each group talks things out and plans out attacks. Now, let say this war is at its tipping point where each side is pushing at one another, trying to find the smallest utmost weakness in one another's defenses to exploit to their advantage.

The fighting types were unable to make much of a movement forward for about six weeks of a seven and a half week long battle. The battle started over when one of the fighting types of the war were taken down by one of the other faction's group which started the war to force one or the other group out of the land.

Now, the fighting types had been trying to keep their units up, trying to buy as much time for their special units that they've sent out an order to come over to aid in the war in about week three. In the meantime, the fighting types had taken out units like Floatzels, Charmeleons, Meganiums and so on while each side was taking their own lost on their end as well.

The land is slowly getting ripped and torn into bits; the Earth get ripped and have holes in the ground; trees being uprooted, burning/frozen/covered in poison acid as other countless things. From a bird eye view, the land below looked like a horribly scarred flesh that had seen a horrible war that one doesn't want to speak of.

The whole thing was costing time to have the war and deal with things in said war; money to buy weapons with, buildings to house the soldiers, food to keep all the units well fed, units themselves to keep the war going and materials to make weapons out of, such as swords and shields.

Both sides know they can't keep this up for much longer, the land around them was slowly dying from all the blood shed and dead bodies. The battles that had been done with left Pokémon ran villages in total decimation; the countless lives lost of Pokémon kids is beyond imagination.

Now, let say the fighting type's special unit had gotten to the front lines in time. This unit has Lucarios and Mienshaos, coming in about ten soldiers of each, rounding up to twenty in all. They will be sent in five groups of fours to take out anyone that gets in their way.

The unit's outfits range from archer uniforms that's made for blending into the forests and tree tops while some others have the common darkblue outfit that covers their bodies and faces, like rogues. The weapon is what one would think; bows and arrows for archery members and daggers and swords for the rogue members.

Now, the special units will fire off massive Aura Sphere attack. They're well skilled when it come to CQC, (Close Quarters Combat), breaking through the front lines and slashing their way through the ranks in the other warring party. The bows and arrows units of the group had made it ruin arrows to carve their way when they will take out the leaders of the other side of the war with moves like 'Brick Break', 'Focus Punch' and' Force Palm' because, often, when you take out the leader of a group, the other members fall like a house of cards.

As all of this was going on, rogue factions of the groups was going throughout the outer rings of the battleground. They was working their way through the helpless Pokémon settlements, pillaging and destroying any beings that was standing in their way.

As this was going on, they was moving closer and closer towards the human areas, namely Ecruteak City where they slayed any human trainers that was there, outnumbering them to 8:1 Pokémon to human in that city.

The attacks in Johto didn't last long as they was slowly working their way to the other regions as well like Fiore, Almia and Orre. Those areas was barely able to combat the Pokémon attacks as they was barely able to get the warning before they was cuted from the outside world.

Horribly slayed like lambs to the slaughter, the human and Pokémon bodies litter the land in a horrible, gory work of art. The sea wasn't a good barrier from keeping the Pokémon as they recruit water and flying types to lay waste to the other lands until the word 'Pokémon trainer' has no meaning anymore.

Fire

Fire is what keeps us warm at night and in the freezing cold of winter. Fire is what we use to cook the meat we eat; it's what we use to make baked goods like pies; it's also what we use to burn down our rivals homes in many places through the world - it helps us ensure that they wouldn't rebuild their life so easily. Fire is a beast that sits and waits to attack and become an inferno that seeks to cover the world in flames.

Fire types Pokémon are somewhat powerful in their own right, housing the power to burn everything to ash in a blink of an eye, and burn everything we hold dear can be taken away at any minute. Fire types are often used as the heavy duty damager. Reason being is that fire type Pokémon has rather common weaknesses to them; ground, rock and water. They're glass cannons when it comes to battles.

Although their weakness is rather common, they can deal out a rather outstanding amount of damage to some living being. Fire type moves often deals with fires has a large amount of joules - a format of which heat is measured - that goes over about 20,934 joules (or 5,000°F - 2,760°C). They can easily change a living Pikachu into a very overdone, a blacken, a horrible smelling, pile of bones that was used to be a live Pokémon. Fire types attacks are seen as hard hitters, (as I've said before). Reason being that there isn't many fire type attacks that are weak; some fire type moves may burn others; burn their items; or downright set the place on aflame, moves much like;

Blast Burn: where the user releases a powerful flame from their mouth at the opponent. EX: An Emboar releases a powerful and massive stream of flames from its mouth at the opponent, or an Emboar holds out its arms and releases a powerful stream of fire from the fire around its wrists at the opponent. The flames of this attack covering the target's body and setting them ablaze like a log at a campfire. This fire barely hurt the foe but target whatever they're holding and making them utterly useless.

Eruption: where the user attacks in an explosive fury, EX: A Heatran releases a stream of smoke and lava from its mouth at the opponent. Sometimes, when it's about to fire the attack, a red orb appears in front of its mouth. The red orb releases a flood of lava which flows out in front of the user that burns everything in it's way, much like the real lava from a volcano. This lava flow sends out balls of magma balls into the air as it was flowing out.

Overheat: where the user glows red and then releases an extremely powerful blast of orange-yellow fire. As the attack is used successively, it becomes less powerful. Ex: Ninetales' body turns red. It then releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth. The blast is most powerful when first used, and becomes weaker when used repeatedly.

The attacks I've listed can be easily used to set the world emblaze and end the world as we know it. Reason being that moves like 'Overheat' can cause things to spontaneously combust, even if the attack doesn't hit the area directly, or indirectly to be right.

Some of the other fire types that don't have the user firing off streams of fire that would come out of the user's mouth/neck/hands and so on. The other kind is having the body part of the user, let say the fangs of the user, to attack their targets and divers the fire damage to the foes.

Now, I will talk about the worst case scenario that would happen if the fire types Pokémon gets out of hand.

Let say that there's a group of fire types Pokémon living underground near a lake of magma that's about forty miles underground, seeing as fire types are often attracted to high temperatures areas, much like how the electric type Pokémon are attracted to electric magnetic fields. The fire types would normally feed up, let say, ores that form underground and is often appear everywhere under many cities, about a few miles down.

Now let believe that those fire types Pokémon are rather friendly to their own kind, namely their own underground kin. Think of them as the long lost clan of Pokémon that haven't seen any outside world for hundreds of years; for about four hundred years of non-contact with the outside world because, let's say, some crazy war happen back then that forced them below.

Now, there's this mining company that goes by the name of 'Drilbur Digger Co.' going deep into the ground, trying to find some more ore to smelt. This company had found a new kind of ore one day, back in the day, that made the small company into a big one once they had cornered the market on a new kind of Poké-balls. This company slowly made their way to an underground cave that's link to other caves systems.

Once the company's workers and Pokémon were able to get into one of the cave, they had found another new kind of ore that was called 'Aggronmet' - along with that, they found a new kind of gems that go across the rainbow field. Now this area they're in is one of the old and unused homes of the clan members here that goes by the name of 'Old fang' that was once spoken in a lost tongue. The mining workers had gone to work to mine the place clean of its goods.

Let say the mining doesn't cause much shaking within the cave - eventually one of the cave's walls collapses (where a small doorway had been for some of the small Pokémon) and revealed an immense cave that welcomed them. The colossal cover have the walls and ceiling covered in a mix of ores and gems, a rainbow show of what the Earth can have. The gems was shining softly when the lights of the worker's flashlights hits them, showing off a rainbow of colors in return. The piles of ores/stones sit across the place around the area for some use and dark, beanie eyes shine from the darkness at them - growls of a dark tone of time past can be heard.

Pokémon starts to appear out of the other caves openings, they seems to be albino Pokémon that looks more from the Paleozoic Era, or more dinosaur-looking. Pokémon like Ninetaleses, Quilavas, Houndooms, etc. has bigger fangs, bigger bone mass, and has more of a crazier feral look to them that haven't been seen before.

This, of course, had the workers sending their Pokémon, co-workers, in to handle them, to hopefully scare them off. But it turns into a terribly failed attempt and the mining Pokémon were killed in the most horrible way one can think of. Those Pokémon shown greater power than their surface cousins - their fire types just burnt the company's Pokémon to ash in the matter of seconds as if they was nothing but leaves that was being fed to a campfire. It was like tossing a stick into an incinerator that's over 2,000°F (1093.33°C).

Now, the cave Pokémon wern't happy that they had unwanted guests crashing into their home and stealing their things. Once the company's Pokémon was dealt with, the humans ran tail for the hills like mad men. The fire types would be running after them, jumping onto some of them and ending them as screams of bloody murder can be heard from below in the caves.

As the Pokémon had gotten onto the surface, they started to rampage on the surface. Pokémon and humans alike wasn't able to do much to hurt them - even water types were brought down to their knees when packs of those dino-Pokémon corners them.

The dino-Pokémon use their overpowering attacks to burn everything and everyone, somewhat changing everything into their new, sunny skies, burning home. The world would be taken out in a matter of days and all would fall.

Flying

Flying is what man always wishes to master, fly through the skies and spy upon the beasts that walk upon the earth. The sky that birds fly through the air, the monsters that fight one another in said air for food, mates, home and the like. The monsters that we catch use to fly over lands to get to places, mainly because man's own skills and minds are unable to match the powers of flying types Pokémon.

Flying types Pokémon are the only types of Pokémon that's able to fly through the sky without any kind of externals like psychic powers or Pokémon attacks. Flying types are common in most places, not having their own pure flying type Pokémon like the other types that isn't legendary. Flying types is somewhat weak when put against the other types; their weaknesses are common throughout the other Pokémon like rock type moves that can hit them and take them out in one move.

Flying type attacks are mostly odd when paired with non-flying type Pokémon, AKA; Pokémon whom has no wings or anything of the like, like a Gyarados or a Dodrio. Those attacks has some of the oddest pairings I've ever seen so far; moles flying through the air with a move called 'Aerial Ace'. Two Pokémon are well known to use this move that goes again all we know; like Diglett and Dugtrio. Another odd Pokémon would an Arcanine as it can use an skilled flying attack. Aerial Ace has the user runs at the opponent while the user's body becomes surrounded in a white streaks.

Flying type attacks doesn't follow much reasoning when it comes to how wind works with them. Reason being is that some of the flying types moves has the user making a blade of air to attack their targets with, or is able to craft hurricane like force like attack called 'Hurricane'. Hurricane has the user attacks by wrapping its opponent in a fierce wind that flies up into the sky. Ex: Swanna's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind, a moved called Air Cutter. It's an attack that send out gust of wind that's just as sharp as razor blades.

Flying types appears, to me at least, to be able to cause air to be dens to the point of being able to hurt others with like a gale force wind. One has to wonder if those attacks are able to be controlled by Pokémon and send at others to damage them with, for example; a pair flying type moves called 'Air Cutter' and 'Air Slash'. Each of those attacks has the user make blades of air to toss at their targets.

Air Cutter's example: Swoobat flaps its wings and light blue crescent shaped blades or a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades are released from the tips of its wings at the opponent.

Air Slash's example: Shaymin flies around in a circle until wind starts forming in the middle of the circle. And then, the wind starts glowing light blue, and forms into a light blue energy blade. Finally, Shaymin flies back and flies into the energy blade, sending a light blue blast from the blade at the opponent.

Those attacks can easily have the targets become chopped meat on the ground as the blades are sent into and out of their bodies. One has to wonder how the land is able to withstand this kind of force and if this attack doesn't draw in all the air when in a pocket of air when swimming in an underwater cave.

Worst case scenario:

Now, let say that there is a pack of flying type Pokémon flying in the sky. Let say that this pack if made of Pidgeots, Talonflames, Archens and Swablus. They met up with another pack of flying types such as Fearows, Staraptors, Swellows, Braviarys and Honchkrows. Now, seeing as Fearows are known to attack anything that comes into their land and the first pack did such a thing.

Now, flying types Pokémon are often seen as the beings they can easily fly away from anything that they don't wish to deal with or whip up a dirt cloud to make a fast getaway. But Braviarys are known to fly into the face of battle without a care for their own well being, from what I can put together, to get respect by getting battle wounds for some odd reason to me.

Now, the two groups would go at it with one another like a pair of wild cats fighting over a mouse - but in this case, like a pair of birds that they are. No one would care much about some wild Pokémon fighting; it happens every day in the world, all around the world; all around the clock of the day. But this fight is different as pack A, (let call them the 'Dark fighters', the Pidgeot and group), started to put together their dust attacks to form their own hurricane that touches down on the ground and begin to rip up rocks, trees, Pokémon and the like. Let say that all of this is happening over the forest that's between Anville Town and Celestial Tower as it was heading towards the town.

The Pokémon made hurricane from Dark Fighters sent it at the other group, (Let call them the 'Claws and Beaks'.) that took out some of its weaker members of the adversary. Along with that, Dark Fighters had used Air Cutter to make it a deadly wind blender of death that was filled with screams of bloody murder and body parts flying about falling down onto the town, showering the Pokémon and humans in feathers and blood.

Claws and Beaks retaliated with a move called 'Mirror Move', (which copy the foe's attack and sends it back at them), to have two of those death tunnels going against one another. The clouds over head started to darken as the crazy mash of blade rain down onto the ground, crashing into slash into buildings, Pokémon and humans. The ground starts to get ripped and tear as mass of beings getting killed like lambs to the slaughter by many things. Many was killed by many things like the Air cutter blades from the battle above, crazed Pokémon trainers trying to force their way out of the mayhem or the falling buildings that the air blades was cutting off; slabs of concrete calling off homes and onto the Pokémon and humans alike.

Along with that, the twin blades of death take out Dark fighters' weakest members, Claws and Beaks use a move called 'Sky Drop', (where the user gets a hold of their target and slam them against the ground with great speed), as they carry off most, if not all, of Dark Fighters' members in a commit suicide style to ensure their prey doesn't live through it.

Now they had gone and taken out some of the members and move closer to the human areas like Icirrus City as packs of birds break up and fight one another through the region. Feathers slowly fall down upon the city as if it was snow as the two groups kept on fighting. Blades of wind rain down from the sky and cause damage to humans, Pokémon and buildings alike. Dead Pokémon would be laying on the ground, some being half dead from battle, half dead from collapsed buildings on top of them.

As for that blender of blades that started out from Dark Fighters, which was then copied by Claws and Beaks, had form into one to form a powerful bladed tornado which had gone and move southeast toward the sea. Along its way, it had uprooted trees, ripped buildings to bits and captured countless Pokémon and humans, making it rain down chopped up body parts. The whirlwind of death was leaving a path of gore behind it as countless Pokémon and humans was drawn in as the flying type Pokémon of Claws and Beak and Dark Fights used Hurricane to pull themselves and their foe towards the blades as it becomes an out of control category five hurricane.

The death total of the Pokémon and humans are known as of now because it keeps going up, but it is hypothesized throughout the other places to be about five hundred thousands, roughly, and still counting once it had gone through Mistralton City and was going along Route 6 which was closing in on Driftveil City as well.

As for the Pokémon, and most of the trainers, that was on the top two floors got pulled out of Chargestone Cave who didn't super glued themselves to the floors or walls. But that wouldn't matter in the end as it'll be a vacuum effect as it'll pull everything into itself to the point that the cave is lifeless and bear.

Ghost

History is what we all used to learn about the past events. The past is always there, no matter how much we much we may or may not like it. The graveyards that house the dead are often used to show the shame and dishonorable warriors and the like. Some would say that those graves don't keep the dead in their resting place for long.

Ghost types are the oddest out of the eighteen types of Pokémon that's out there. The reason being is that ghost types Pokémon are said to be the dead Pokémon and/or humans from the past like Yamask's Pokedex info say: "These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life."

Ghost types are often seen as something unsettling to be around, reason given above. Ghost types have the power to pass through walls, doors, ground, and the like for not having any real 'bodies', so to speak. Ghost types somehow have the power change from gas to solid and back to gas again. I know ghost type Pokémon commonly use this to keep themselves safe from Dark types that they're weak to.

Ghost types appear to have the powers to manipulate things like chars, Pokeballs, windows and so on. This isn't limited to objects; those ghosts, to a point, been able to pull souls out of other living being's bodies as seen from the Saffron City with that air head human called Ash, along with his yellow rat that we called Pikachu.

Ghost type moves appears to be able to go right into the target's body, put curses on others through different ways, has body parts become covered in darkness to attack others and the like. For the most part, ghost type moves often seem supernatural then need be, even for this world. Here's something that will give you an idea on what I mean: a move called 'Shadow Sneak' has the user extends its shadow and it attacks the opponent.

The Ghost type Pokémon and attacks are odd as some of them just seem to have grudges towards their owners, kidnapping kids or stealing souls. It isn't sure why some of those Pokémon would do this, but they seem to go at all cost to get what they want, like the Banette. Or some of their attacks deal with using ghost powers that kills the target when they go down; Destiny Bond - or hunts someone's dream with Nightmare.

For the worst case scenario part, let us drive deep into the odd with this one.

The afterlife in the Pokémon world is one of the oldest mysteries of this planet. The dead souls is often said to go to the other world (afterlife), eaten by ghost type Pokémon or used for foul to power/feed some ghost type Pokémon like Lampent. Many places are said to have the most spiritual power when it comes to the paranormal things, like the Celestial Tower in the Unova region, Pokémon Tower in the Kanto region (before it was change into the Kanto Radio Tower.), and Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region.

Those places would have the most paranormal actively more than any places one can think of because of the lost souls of the dead pokemon than outside it. Some would say that the dead would try to come back and try to act like they were possessed, or so they've seem - much like the story knowledge, short of, about a ghost girl in hotel in Lumiose City in Kalos Region.

Now, let say that the barrier between the ghost world and living is gone for some reason bizarre reason, and that the ghost type Pokémon like Dusknoir whoems Pokedex say that they had been getting radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there through the antenna on top of its head. Dusknoir had been working for the faceless bosses that been sending out the orders to the countless Pokémon to drag every living being to the afterlife for unknown reasons.

Now that the only thing keeping the dead in controlled is gone, (for some reason and whatever that thing is), the regions are flooded with the ghosts from the past as if there was a Black Friday event that was going on at some popular mall or some such. Passed Pokémon starts to pull themselves out of their graves, some were half rotten while others are nothing but bones and while the freshly dug graves homeowners starts to free themselves of the ground.

This, of course, caused a mass chaotic uproar throughout the world. Some humans think that that those undead Pokémon would just die out for many reasons. One would be the sun, like how Gastly had been seen near the Pokémon Tower disappearing when the sun rises. Some being unable to swim across the sea or running rivers as they would be drag out to see and stink like a brick to the bottle of the sea as they wouldn't have much muscle power to keep themselves afloat. They wouldn't be able to withstand the heat from lava areas or dry caves, such as the desert in route four, between Nimbasa City and Castelia City in the Unova Region.

For the most part, they would be right; the desert heat would rot the bodies to a point that they're unable to move themselves and the sea would be ripping apart by coral and water - but as undead beings, their bodies don't take much damage by weapons and some are able to swim (somewhat, to some point).

Reason being is that some dead bodies have air trapped inside them to keep them afloat on the water surface. And as for the dry areas, for some power outside of this one is able to keep them safe from the damage of much for Fire types - some thinking its link to the other world and some think it has to do with their typing; no one knows for sure.

As the dead rise from their graves, the dead in the ocean and lakes Pokémon rise as well, the ones that's mostly whole, that is. Pokémon in the wild were often seen trying to fend off the army of undead Pokémon, but some of them were forced to flee from their homes, leaving their eggs behind to an unknown fate. Most of the living had to fend for themselves.

Kids trapping themselves inside schools as the teachers/staff would had used themselves to buy time for the kids to escape. The staff tried their best to buy time with their Pokémon, but they would slowly be outnumbered and out Pokemon, like a forty on tan battle. Even the trainers took up what they can to fend for themselves. You can guess what happens next.

The kids, meanwhile, was running through the zombie infested town in Viridian City. The bodies being fed upon by Pokémon zombies while trainers tried their best to fend for themselves. They didn't had much of a change to fight off the monsters as they would be soon corner. When the zombified Pokémon had gotten to them, the kids had met with a horrible fate.

Homes would be mostly abandoned as the house owners would had fled for the hills while others try their best to to defend their well earn home and stuff. It didn't end well for them as they was slowly overran by the zombified Pokémon.

Over time, about two or ten hours from the time when the was Pokémon rising up, they had taken out about two or three cities, towns, villages and the like. Pokémon trainers had tried their best to try to hold back the army, but their Pokémon were easily outnumbered and was eaten, even if the trainers had all of his Pokémon out at once. As the undead were having their way with the trainer's Pokémon, they gone and head after them as they had no one to keep them safe anymore.

As time goes on, the undead army's numbers kept rising by tens of thousands by every few hours or so that past. Many humans had left their homes and things behind; even some of them left their Pokémon behind to buy themselves time to get away. Soon the land is overran with the undead, cities crawling with them as they knock on doors, trying to find anyone that was foolish enough to stay behind or was in a coma about the events of the world from being a coma and what not, would be hunted down.

Soon, the regions was slowly over ran with the undead, the cities becoming nothing but undead hangouts. The regions slowly get became hollow husks of their former selves like Littleroot, for example, had broken out windows, knocked down doors and blood stains everywhere. Most of the humans that able to get away are living in the woods or out at sea, in hopes they'll be able to live through his living nightmare.

Grass

The Earth that we use to change into farmlands, the grass we use to feed out farm animals, the kids that we had plays in the said grass and the dirt. The trees that we fruits off from, the trees that animals house their homes, the vines that birds use to build their homes can easily turn on all of us. Taking back their lands, take down anyone who stand against them.

The Grass type moves seems to deal with the target in a rather odd way. What I mean by that is how some of those attacks act like leeches, modifying the mind of whatever is on the receiving end of the attack or manipulation of plants to the points to making the plants overgrow in the blink of an eye and attack someone. It's rather abnormal on how many Grass type Pokémon and users are able to do this and leave the area in the same way before the attack.

Now, some of the Grass type attacks are kind of crazy. I wish to touch on a few topics where those attacks have the user, let say a Togetic being able to use Magical Leaf or a Snivy using Leaf Tornado, where summons plants to attack the target and damage them from very minor injuries like paper cuts stubbed toes and the like for some grass moves. Swinging to the other way, while on this topic: major injuries like head injuries, Deep wounds i.e. stab wounds, and so on from attacks like Power Whip and Petal Dance, which are powerful attacks.

The list of the minor and major injuries can be easily classify at the two, and having some in-between for the fact that some grass moves doesn't hurt the user or the target at all or without any drawbacks. For the most part, the grass move sets are somewhat okay, in terms of attack power. The moves that's in-between are, to say for the lack of any words to fit this; creepy. The reason why I'm saying this is that some non-Grass types Pokémon like Togetic, Kirlia, Mismagius, etc., are able to use a move called 'Magical Leaf' where the user makes leaves out of nowhere and attack the mark. The leaves just pop out of their rear end or something in a pinkish green tent and flies at the target.

Now, some of the minor grass moves are easy to remember like vine whip. They can easily be dealt with some tools to remove you from their hold, like fire attacks. But let's just keep on topic for now. Some of the moves request the user making leaves out of her body to attack the marks that fly about forty to sixty mph to do any damage to anything while being hard a steel. For the other moves that doesn't request the force of speed to do damage can do real damage to any living being, like Seed Flare. For now, I shall name off the minor damaging moves and give my idea on what I think of them and my understanding of it along with being odd.

Absorb, Giga Drain, Leech Seed and Mega Drain are attacks are that pull the nutrients from the target through odd and weird ways as to how the Pokémon were able to walk away from it while still being alive is shocking to me, to say the least. One has to wonder how the Pokémon that gets hit can live through it. It's, quite frankly speaking, confusing as to how it happens. I know at least that Leech Seed, well, leech onto the body that it hits. Through, the question still stands; how does the nutrients get from the target go back to the user when the user isn't a bug type Pokemon or have the mouth to draw out said nutrients from one just bite like a Turtwig?

Anyway, the leaching powers of those moves are still unknown as to how the user force the nutrients from the prey to the owner of the leaching power. I know going around and around about this wouldn't answer it, but still… The roots from the leech seed had its roots dig into the target's body and pull out what it needs. It's odd as to their bodies are able to stay alive and not die out when the roots take hold. I mean, the roots have to go into the body, as I've said, but it'd go into organs - like the brain, heart, lungs and so on. It goes against all that one would know. One would think the roots would damage the blood cells in the body, cause damage to the skin/scales of whatever it attaches to.

Now before I keep running my mouth about those attacks, I wish to speak about the odd things about how some Grass type move has the power to control plants, namely the leaves and the plants themselves, for the most part. I'd want to talk about a move called 'Bullet Seed'. But it isn't that odd to add because there are seeds that be used as bullets if the weapon can give the request force to shut them out and not break before hitting their mark(s) or the ground or anything else when missed.

Nevertheless, the grass moves that I will be speaking about are exactly why I'm making repots things like this. Well, that and many others, but the odd ones are worthy to speak about. And it can help me get my mind to settle onto something.

The moves that seem to control an unearthly power over plans are Frenzy Plant, Grass Knot and Grass Pledge. The main reason why I'm talking about those moves is how crazy their powers are. The unholy power they host is outstanding.

Frenzy Plant, in-of-itself, kind of speaks for itself. The move can block roadways, making once easy forest that was passable through it, let say Pinwheel Forest in the Unova region, just become a thick weeded forest where the trees' roots rip up the concrete walk way, taking out the footbridge that connects Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge which leads to Castelia City. The power of that move should be outlawed for this reason. There are more, but I shall just cover them fast:

This move has the power to block the main link from farmlands to cities, towns, villages and the like. The move can upset the wildlife around the area where the Pokémon doesn't help plant grow anew when the mons drop the seeds to the ground. This attack, (MAY), have the power to drain all the nutrients from the ground where, if the landowners were able to remove the roots, save their livelihood. If not, those roots will leaves the ground lifeless and unable to host plants.

Grass Knot is another move that can be misused like no one can believe. What I mean by that is how the user is able to, well, make grass and knot it. It can be use to strangled any water lines that may leading to or from areas that may rely on it like a farm or city to support them. I don't know why the teams in each land can't just do this to control the people; like Team Rocket in Kanto and Jonto; Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoen; Team Galactic in Sinnoh and lastly; Team Plasma for Unova, don't just mess up things in the background. I mean, if I can easily come up with plans that pinpoint the big holes in each land's defense is sincerely sad.

Lastly for this crazy, well, loony world when dealing with the plants themselves is Grass Pledge. This attack, in-of-itself isn't all that deadly. I mean, the user just send out grass into the battle area, or anywhere in fact, to attack. But it's the fact that this attack is part of a trio of attacks called 'Water Pledge' and 'Fire Pledge', which I call the Pledge Trio. The main reason why I'm covering them in one go, somewhat, is to keep myself from sounding like a broken record.

The 'Pledge Trio', which I shall referred to from now on, works with one another. The reason why I give them that little title it's kind of speaks for itself. I'm not going to give great detail on how each combo works, but I'll try to keep it short. The Trio Pledgers, like Grass, is harmless, for the most part, on its own. When it's with Fire Pledge, it deals Damage over Time; or DoT for short. You can say, the Grass Pledge covers the foe, or the grass grows a many inches tall. Now, when the Fire Pledge is used with it, it set the mark on fire, engulfing them in fire that can be guessed to be around 855966.1392 Joules (400 Fahrenheit - 204.444 Celsius) hot. The fires die out fast and leave the target with about 2nd to 3rd degree burns over their bodies.

Another move set for the Pledge Trio is Grass Pledge that's matched with Water Pledge. With this mix, the power of the two seems to have the power to cause land to become muddy and deep, like a swamp land. The power in the water, when mixed in with grass, seems to have acid properties in it. I can't tell if this is correct or not, but I'm not going to put myself on the line if what I'm thinking is true.

And lastly for the Pledge Trio is somewhat odd, but yet reasonable, to me, at least. At any rate, Water Pledge does water damage like how Fire and Grass Pledges does Fire and Grass damage respectfully. The Water Pledge mixed with Fire Pledge has the power to make it more lightly to burn the targets. The water being hot to the point of leaving degree of burns onto their bodies.

Now, for the leaves part of the tree, this is where it stays odd like the other part of this twisted world of Pokémon. The power of those attacks often the user making leaves comes out of somewhere like the leaf on its body or does it out of thin air, like a Ghost type Pokémon called Rotom. The move I'm referring to is Leaf Storm and Leaf Tornado. Those attacks are often the oddest when it comes to the leaves attacks.

The Leaf Storm attack has the host send out a funnel of leafs to attack their target, think of it as air pressure being force through a small hose against a tree. The tree may withstand the force of air for awhile, but sooner or later the bark on the tree will give way as the air will somewhat act like a saw. I don't know what the pound per inch in terms of force is requested to do damage to something, but it have to be going pretty fast.

In conclude of this long, and honestly, drawn out report on the Grass type is Leaf Tornado. You can refer to my Flying type attacks entry. Shameless plug is shameless, I know, but I'm proud of it. Anyway, as I've said before about how much force is requested to damage a living being still applies here as well. But the difference between that and this is that this attack requests the user to use a part of their body, like a Snivy's or Servine's leaf tail, making leaves that flies around in the air that the user controls like puppet.

The attack seems to have the leaves making up the tornado itself, but this isn't proven as of this report. For the most part, the attack seems like a dance in of itself. The leaves dance about, seeming to have left of their own, but deadly as if facing heavy armored foe that's ready to take you down in the next blow without a care in a world.

Let's go with a few worst case scenarios;

There's a nice school of Shaymins near the Pal Park in the Sinnoh region, where they very are rarely seen by any human beings, much like seeing a blue moon at night. The school had no real goals in their lives other than enjoy life to it fullest. But one day, a new type of stone was found in the ground of one of the Shaymin's homes. This stone granted the grass type Pokemon the attack called Frenzy Plant.

The attack itself didn't affect the Pokemon much, other than feeling a bit more powerful. But one day, one of the Shaymins started to cook up a plan to grow out their small home to allow more of their kin to live more freely and have more space.

Soon, one day, some human trainers stumbled across the Shaymin's home. Those trainers found themselves at what would be a goldmine with those Pokemon. They didn't care at all about what would happen to them or what happens to the forest if they're gone. So the humans started to try and catch as many shaymin as they could.

The pokemon, of course, didn't like this very much as they started to use their newfound attack on the humans. The Shaymin attacked the humans and destroyed any sign of them or their pokemon in the place; crushing them into small bits with their Frenzy Plant attack.

The Shaymin know that they can't stay there for long if those humans were able to find them, there would be more to come soon. So the shaymin started to go through ideas and plans on what they could do. Soon, they slowly came to the conclusion that they must push into the human area before they did that to them.

The Shaymin moved towards Oreburgh City where they planned their first attack. The shaymins started out their attack by using Sunny Day that raised the power of the sunlight that grass type Pokemon just love. Next, they used Solar Beam like long range rifles. Those beams teared through some of the buildings like a flamethrower going through butter. This had everyone on alert, having some random set of beams firing through buildings and killing who knows how many, which set people on their toes.

The Shaymin followed up their attacks with Frenzy Plant where they crushed anyone trying to leave through the gates. And the gate itself was turned into rubble in a few minutes by their thorny vines. They slowly moved into the city, block by block, catching humans and Pokemon alike off guard from underground and catching them like a fly trap catching it's prey. Soon the town was changed into one twisted set of vines where only the sounds of the moving vines could be heard along with the small happy cheers of the Shaymin from atop their happy nest.

Soon, the cops from other cities and towns started to come to the vine city where they started to cut through the vines. The shaymins weren't enjoying their homes being cut into, much less seeing humans again.

The Shaymins attacked the humans and their cars, along side with their Pokemon, with a large array of Energy Balls, Dazzling Gleam, Solar Beam and Psychic attacks, all raining down onto the pokemon and humans, destroying them like ants. Some of the Shaymins took off into the air and fired off their attacks, blocking any back up the humans had called for and any hopes to save their lives along with it.

The Shaymin didn't stop there, they slowly went over the region and slowly force out any humans and pokemon that stood in their way to make themselves a peaceful homeland to live in. They killed countless lives who tried to fight back or were too dumb to know any better.

Ground

The ground we walk upon that hold up our homes, the ground that we plow to change into farmland to grow plants to feed from, the land that we care for and feed the animals that we used for clothing and the like, can easily be taken from us in a blink of the eye. The ground can turn on us; become a deadly dessert that threatens our very life, each and every day.

Ground type Pokémon moves can be seen as deadly, even though the other 16 Pokémon attacks are deadly in their own right. The ground type moves can be the deadliest when looked upon in a global sense. Some of the other type moves are tame in comparison of Ground type moves like flying moves, which die out in the matter of minutes. Fire type moves have the live lifespan, which is normally short, for the main reason that fire needs something to burn to life. Grass type moves, namely when plants takes over an area, request a lot of nutrients to keep itself alive.

Some of the ground type moves range from happening within the air of the user's attacked was moved, like Spikes where the ground is littered with spikes that hurt any living being that steps on them. The spikes would go through the hard skin, paw pads, and what have you that'd cause bleeding via their main way of walking. The bleeding can extremely effortlessly lead to an infection(s) like Gangrene, that's bacteria basically eats away at the living flash of the host. The Gangrene would 'kill' body parts until it kills the host they're in.

Another thing that'd come from the cuts be Tetanus, it's a disease that often given to something called 'lockjaw', in which mild spasms in the jaw muscles locks up the jaw. Along with this, other symptoms include drooling, excessive sweating, fever, hand or foot spasms, irritability, swallowing difficulty, etc.

Earth Power, Earthquake, Fissure and Magnitude are the deadliest of all the ground top moves. Those moves often have the ground take shaking repeatedly, causing the plates that's underground that keep the magma/lava and ensuring the life of this world, bend to the user's will to cause damage to their target.

The ground of which the moves are used at would uproot trees that'd cause shortages in that area mainly and somewhat causes the places that use the berries and the like to go up. The wildlife in the areas that live in the forest like Buizels, Vulpixs, Weedles and the like, they'd be force to face the threat of having their food sources entomb tons of boulders, rocks other non trees that give food and like.

Along with that, they will have to face the fact that they will be unable to keep their homes when they cave in. Forcing them out or in, trapping the ones that chose to stay in, or force in, for one reason or another and end up making it their grave. The reason why I would say that is because the parents, (let say the parents are Buizels and they have an underground home near a lake), try to get to their kids and take them to safety.

Let's go with few worst case scenarios;

1) This is the utmost worst case; the parents would be too late to rescue the little pups as the opening to their home would be sealed off to them, putting a blockage between them and their goal. As another quake happens, it may be an aftershock from the first earthquake or another all together. With that, the ceiling of their place fell over them, which could be caused from things on top of it like trees, boulders that may have been sent flying from battles and the ceiling may have been weakened from the tremor. The ceiling would come down and crush them to death.

2) Here is the second worst case scenario; the parents were able to tell their children to get out of their home and go somewhere safe. As the kids were making their way out of their home, the tunnel connecting them to the outside world started to cave-in. As the tunnel fell in, huge rocks started to block the way, which crushed a few of the kids and killed them instantly; they were the lucky ones. The one that wasn't so lucky was trapped under the rocks, weighing about four hundred to six hundred pounds, that were sitting on the lower half of the kid's body.

The parents tried their best to move it. They weren't able to use their Pokémon, in fear that they'd hit their child. Soon, after many attempts and failures, the two came up with the only option they had; putting their child out of their misery. The mother wasn't able to do the deed and watched as the father picked up a large rock and brought it down, doing the job.

3) The third worst that I can think of off the top of my head for scenarios would be this: The parents were catching fishes for dinner, one went back home to check on their kids to make sure everything was going well. Soon there was a loud sound that was felt through the earth as trees got uprooted, the ground somewhat opening up, making holes in the ground and go down as deep as one's mind can think of and so on. In the cave, the parent and kids tried to get out of their home to ensure they wouldn't get hurt if something happened. As they tried to escape, their home tunnel was blocked by rocks and boulders to the point they were unable to move them an inch.

As the ground keep quavering around them and their home seemed enraged to them, rocks rain down around them, slowly filling up their soon to-be grave. The soft sounds of their cries could be barely heard through the rocks that blocked their only way out and the tremors that brought their death in a cocky way for some reason. Soon, the soft crying ended, leaving behind the dead sound of the lifeless grave that the surviving, mate-less and childless, parent cried over.

Those moves would cause the trembling that would collapse the buildings and kill countless lives; Pokémon and human alike, ending up with places shorthanded and in need of help if something worse happened. This made places like Gyms, marketplaces, drawbridges and the like to suffer a big effect, which would have consequences in the area, like causing the markets to run out of food to feed the humans and Pokémon. This would make wild Pokémon try to enter the area and take it over as their new area. It would be hard to get food into the area, most likely due to the fact that flying Pokémon would be too hungry to carry things into/out of areas. The Pokémon that walked on land would find it problematic for them to pass through the devastated streets and the like.

The other main thing that came from this is when the Pokémon center, or Poké-center for short, and other places that housed Pokémon and humans alike are unusable or unsafe to be used for anything. The Poké-centers would make a strangled hold in the area, making it next to impossible for any trainers to remove/add Pokémon from their boxes; pokémon that could be (somewhat) helpful without making the current event any worse than it needs to be.

We know some trainers would use some random move that they think would help, but would end up making things worse like fighting moves. The humans across the land would be unable to talk to one another since their technology becomes useless due to their net of communications being lying in ruins upon the ground as the beasts, which are known as Pokémon,caused destruction all around them.

Ice

The land that we live in, the lovely flowers that bloom to show off it beautiful plants, the animals that we care for as pets, the friends we know and family we grew up with can be easily taken away overnight by the arctic beast that we know as winter. That frostiness of this beast has lack of prejudice towards dispensing the never-ending icy tombs that will be on display for the world to witness their painful looks that's forever lasting.

Ice moves is often referred to as the 'Weakest of all the types defensively', but it can easily be argue against it for the fact if one thinks about the ice type moves on a global scale. Those ice type moves can easily bring down the tamper in the matter of minutes in a short time or in a few hours if it's drawn out. Ice type moves can easily be used to cause mass flooding in areas from overflowing rivers where the overflow banks wouldn't be able to handle the increase of the swiftly flood of water that'd come from hail stones, the countless blizzards that blows in from nowhere and the like.

Moves like Blizzard, Freeze Shock, Frost Breath, Hail, Icy Wind and Powder Snow are some of the deadliest of the ice type moves. By no means are those the ones to fear, but the ones that can set off a chain reaction over the world for the fact that the tamper would be out of control and deadly to anything that's request over living beings to keep themselves alive. The moves can easily flood areas and washes away farmlands when the ice melts in a short amount of time.

Setting off massive landslides of sand in desert areas and near those areas like Castelia City and Nimbasa City, in the Unova region, would get the side effect of the landslide of sand in the area. The cities would face an income of sand flooding into their areas, respectfully. The cities would have to face the fact that sand would blow into buildings and start to get into the electronics like computer towers, laptops, elevators, Poké-centers and the like. Those places would suffer from the colossal system failure all over their grid when the sand gets into everything.

The humans that'd work on the structures, along with the ones who live on different floors, would be unable to leave their homes/work areas for an unknown amount of hours to many weeks. The areas buildings would slowly become grave towers. Windows would be broken, building doorways would have been buried, dead bodies would be lay about in the streets that's getting slowly covered up by sand because of the lost connections of any help outside would be gone to the point that any hope that was there had became become a fool's dream.

Castelia City and Nimbasa City would become dead from the food storage running out and any available water storage and/or source would run out or be polluted with sand and become undrinkable. The water plants would be unable to draw in any fresh water in from lakes or other towns.

Even if someone, (like a human or Pokémon), drinks the polluted water out of desperation, they would be putting their body though pain; the dirty water from people using the water would overflow into the water plant from uncared because the alarms didn't go over to let anyone notice it. The living body wouldn't be able to do anything the sand and waste as the stomach's acid wouldn't be able to break it down and pass through the body.

To make a long story short, you would have more sand then water inside you if you seek to drink anything if the ice type moves get out of hand. You would die of dehydration in those events within a week.

Flooding in the lands where residences are and trigger sinkholes in the sand that open up more and more as the ground get damage from the fast changing tamper, the water from the ice that was met with a warm gust coming from another area, like Route 4 or Undella Town in the Unova region. The water would be absorb into the ground and become ground water. This new water that gets introduce into the area would be pulled into the around. We don't know if the ground that the Pokémon and/or trainers walk upon may dissolve the carbonate cement holding the sandstone particles together and then carry away the lax particles, gradually forming a void.

Now, there isn't many places, in non-desert areas, that have sinkholes like the Relic Castle that's east to Route 4 that's link via the Desert Resort. The most reasonable place to find a sinkhole that possibly will form is Icirrus City, (again) in the Unova region. The reason why I would say this is from all the books about swallow holes, or sinkhole as its main name is. Now, from the books, they said that standing water, from surface water that you can see around the area. One does have to wonder why the water isn't pulled into the ground after a few days or dried up in the sun.

Now, the books say that sinkholes form underground from groundwater. The groundwater would wear away the dirt, rocks, sand and the like until the some human or Pokémon steps onto the weaken area. The ground by then opens up and let whatever was top of it in. There may be a cave or lake in the area.

Back onto the ice moves that I wish to give a good note I found, not only deadly, but a killer. One of them is Freeze Shock and the other is Sheer Cold. Those two attacks is something odd. For one, Sheer Cold is an attack that deals with so much sub-zero degrees that it's terrifying, to say the less. As for Freeze Shock, it's seems like a super charged ice that seem to do some odd effects on the target's body. I will talk about the train of this move; Fusion Flare.

Now, Sheer Cold can be categorized something reminiscent of controlling a gigantic downfall after a big meteor had hit the planet and cause winter fallout all over the world. That will freeze everything in at least forty feet deep of snow, and that's a normal day. The move would host the power to turn a lovely, lively, beautiful looking town or village, (let say Floaroma Town, Sinnoh).

And then one day a black dragon come along to this town and then all the locals of the area, Pokémon and humans alike, come to the black dragon to try to befriend it, bring it food or something. Then, out of the blue, the dragon lets out a sheer cold attack and put everyone in ice tombs, stealing their heat from their bodies and leaving behind statues of the once lovely town, which is now an icy wasteland that no one would dare to go to.

Now onto the ending of the ice type moves; Freeze Shock & Fusion Flare, the pair of moves that seems outstanding all by themselves. The two attacks can be seen as twin attacks because the hosts, well a host to be right, can learn those attack depends on what form it is. This Pokémon is called Kyurem, being a legendary Pokémon of the Unova region. I wouldn't go into detail about it for now; I'll give a short overview of this Pokémon.

Kyurem can change into one of two of its alternate forms; Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Those appearances of the Pokémon come about only when an idea called 'DNA Splicer'. It doesn't work on its own or with this Pokémon alone; it needs a Pokémon called Zekrom or Reshiram, respectfully of the form that's being picked; AKA, Zekrom with the DNA Splicer being implanted into Kyurem to make Black Kyurem and vise versa for Reshiram to make White Kyurem.

Now, Freeze Shock is when Black Kyurem gets from the base Pokémon. They use an ice block, ball, claw, what-have-you, to attack its foe. The ice itself is changed with electricity that is fling at the foe with great speed. The ice crushes down on the target and cause pain, the odd thing about it how the ice is charged with the electricity in the first place. I know electricity can flow through water, but it doesn't happen if it was clear, clean water; pure water will not conduct electricity, however most water has some impurities in it, and will then conduct quite nicely, like salt.

This attack would seem to be useable a number of times without any fear. But, then again, that kind of Pokémon would go on a rampage for years if they are left alone to do their thing. This attack would be used to pain down boulders of ice to the ground and engulf any place like forests, cities, villages and the like. This was seen with this Unova region, Team Plasma, with their flying ship thing, (what I believe it called), Plasma Frigate. This event happens at Opelucid City, Unova, with the normal form of Kyurem, but can easily be used for same thing.

When this land's Team used Kyurem's power, it can be easily soon how powerful those Pokémon can be. One does have to wonder how they were able to get this Pokémon into their ship and not have it try to kill them at every turn it gets. Along with that, one does have to wonder how they gotten the technology together to house this Pokémon without it trying to break through the glass and having the power to pull the frosty powers to attack the land below. While on that topic, how does that ship fly when there isn't anything like that in the other lands and having Pokémon being able to fly kind of make it moot.

Fusion Flare is the other signature moves that this Pokémon can do. Fusion Flare is the polar opposite of its ice attack. This attack fires off a ball of forced fire at a target that will end up in an explosion that can wipe out a town, village, city, etc, off the map. The move would raise the temperature within the matter of a minute that'd cause trouble over the world.

Now, let's go and try to mix those two attacks, along with that, let say there's two Kyurems in the world for some unexplained reason. Now, let say one changed into Black Kyurem and the other is Kyurem. If we go along with the idea of that those Pokémon are able to use their signature moves; Freeze Shock & Fusion Flare, respectfully, in this hypothetical world.

Let say Black Kyurem lets out a Freeze Shock onto Mistralton City and White Kyurem used Fusion Flare upon Undella Town, both in the same land, and let say they're both are the same distance, (not mining the fact how those human kids are able to get around on foot so much.) Now, let goes with the two Kyurems whipped out and entombed a city. The two temperatures from those attacks would across the land and meet with one another; a warm/cold fronts hitting one another.

Let's go with the two front meeting over Castelia City, EntraLink, Opelucid City and Route 4. The blazing hot and freezing cold fronts, being vastly diverse to the point that one wonders how anything can live through them, may cause one of the greatest, yet dangerous at the same time.

The reason why I would say that is because they are formed due to the convection currents, Black/White Kyurem's attacks. The water vapors in the air cools and condenses to form water droplets. With this process carrying for a prolonged period of time, a big thundercloud is formed and looms high in the sky. The activity of the air currents moving upward creates friction and electric discharges are set-off, resulting into lightning. The air cools down further, strong winds begin to blow and rain falls as the drops become too heavy to be sustained in the cloud.

The areas I've named will faced the worst of the worst like rain, hail, sleet, thunder/lighting, and etc. Let just say the areas I've talked about the sand landslide didn't happen for the sake of keeping it as short as it can be. The areas would be hosts too many horrible storms that'd wonder that any other Pokémon type attack haven't took it out yet. Now, there would be an army of tornadoes marching throughout the lands.

The tornadoes would be rampaging throughout the area, picking up sand, scraps of buildings that they had ripped through like a hot knife through butter for being about category of about 40 or so. Category 5 wouldn't do it justice anyway. The tornadoes, heavy rain, unless sleet and other weather effects, would be coming down in an un-endless pounding of force onto the land that will end up wrapping out the Unova region off the face of the planet.

Here's an example of the worst case scenario that I can think of:

Uptop the mountain range in between Twist Mountain, Clay Tunnel and Mistralton Cave. Under the starry night stands tall the completed Kyurem - having gotten back both Zekrom and Reshiram. This Pokemon looks upon the humans and Pokemon from it's icey kingdom which it calls home. All the memories flooding in from both pair of Pokemon. It slowly pours through the humans and Pokemon do throughout the ages, what choices they made up to this point.

Soon the mighty dragon type Pokemon came to an answer; all of humanity and Pokemon can't be trusted with it's power and so it must go and lay waste to the land in justment. The two sons of which it shade it body into three to see how the world be lead by love and trust. With deep disappointment in it's heart, it heads down from it slumber and seeks out to the first place to put back to the ice age.

The completed Kyurem flew down to Driftveil City, where it crash landed onto a house and crush it to bits and all whom was inside of it. All of the humans and Pokemon residents was unsettle from the large dragon that appeared out of the blood and killed about a family of four with their Pokemon. The completed Kyurem roars loudly as it sends out it war horn to announce it's eradication of this land and all for it stand for.

All the residents cry in fear of this great best among dragons. The trainers sent out their Pokemon in hopes of trying to push back the pokemon to where it came for or at the very least try to catch it. The finish Kyurem looked down at the human and their pets and judge them unfit to be trusted with one another, let alone be left to their own actions.

The reborn Kyurem opens it mouth, lean back and lets loose large electrified ice blocks at the Pokemon and humans below, crushing them and electrifying any that was too close them to. It roars once more as it looks down at some of the trainers turning tail - it find this very disrespectful to flee from a battle. It rise it's black right hand/claw and slams it into the ground, and sends out a wave of frost that froze all of the people and their Pokemon in a blink of the eye - like Pompeii event, but with ice. The ice from the completed Kyurem's arm range about one square mile from that point.

The ice statues that once were alive looked great to this mighty monster. From the corner of it's eyes, it saw fleeing trainers and non-trainers alike heading towards Route 6 and Driftveil Drawbridge. Without much idea put into it, Kyurem flew up into the air, seeing the bridge from where it was. Kyurem held its hands together and started to form a ball of flames. Rings started to form around it, twisting around one another before it grow larger and long until it's as big as a school bus. It tossed the flaming ball towards the bridge and destroyed it in the blink of an eye. The flames from the ball remained on the falling pieces of the bridge. Steel bending, rocks melting, cars exploding and the like was happening on the bridge. A smile grows on it's face as it watch the burning steel goes up in flames.

Kyurem looks towards the other route and smiles softly. It knew they didn't call for help as they flee away in hopes of getting away. Kyurem flew over to the route and starts to rain down ice beams onto the land below and turning all of the pokemon and humans there into ice statues in a Z pattern. Soon the route was change into a long icing rink before finding itself with Mistralton City. It repeated what it done before as it doesn't feel much work to doing anything new. Kyurem flew towards the destroyed bridge and set it eyes on the far off land of Castelia City.

Kyurem slowly lands on the tallest building where it roars loudly where it gotten the attention

of the beings below. Pokemon and humans alike looked up into the sky, looking around block corners and out of windows to see Kyurem. It once again roars at everyone below before it fires off a large ice beam down one of the streets and freezing anyone and everything in it's path. Icicles forms on the buildings and people, making that part of the city quiet as a graveyard. A nice thick slab of ice lay across this street and buildings before a thick piece of ice came loose a building and fell down onto the street and crashing onto the ice below. Destroying some frozen pokemon.

Kyurem looks over towards the fleeing pokemon trainers and grins a devilish grin before it took off into the air and flew towards the gateways. Kyurem looks towards the gateways and just flew down and crush the openings level them to the ground, taking the lives inside there that was flowing into and out of it. The dragon type flew towards the jampacked highway that's known as Skyarrow Bridge. It grin it evil grin once more before it flew down towards the base of the bridge slash at the bridge's support beams as it starts to slowly cave in on itself. A evil giggle came from this best before it flew back to Castelia City where it grins some more.

It smiles down at the hopeless fools of Pokemon trainers before it fire off an ice beam towards the bay and makes a large wall of ice that make it impossible to leave through the water. The ones that were leaving that way was caught in it and became the next frozen cavemen - or in this case; frozen pokemon trainers.

Once it return to it little 'nest' it made once damage building, it starts to make it rain down large electrified ice blocks, crushing and electrifying beings repeatedly as their hope of living through this slowly dried out as the Kyurem use a mix of Ice Beam and Freeze Shock. It tossed it electrified ice rocks and beams into building, slowly making this city a frozen waste like that's far colder than the most powerful Sheer cold. It wasn't done as it flew over the other cities and towns and makes them into winter wonder land where no one lives. And even if ice types was around, and if they try to face it, they face its wrath.

Normal

Each and every day that rolls in and each night that rolls out, we live in the same place and share the same food and room with them. We often take them in as pets or partners in other things in our life. Everything we've done with them would be all for nil in the end when they turn around attack us, rob our living place and/or end up killing us for their games.

Pokémon type of this kind of is somewhat odd; normal type Pokémon strikes don't have any kind of bonuses for/against themselves or their target(s). You can say that those attacks doesn't have any elemental force behind them like the fire, grass, flying, etc, moves. Through, normal type moves wouldn't have any side effects like what fire types moves would burn the target, grass moves that'd slowly leech the live out of someone or how ground type would cause great damage into someone or places.

Those normal attacks would have to be class in their own categorized group of attacks. For the most part, normal attacks would deal with uncharacteristic powers that one would think normal type attacks would think they'd do, like a move called 'Tackle' where the user attack the foes with all of their body without causing any bonuses damage for/against the target; being super effective against the one being hit or being ever non-effective.

Let's go with the attacker having the advantaged. Think of a Fire type Pokémon, like Houndoom (a Pokémon that'd be referred to as the Grim Reaper), and a Grass type Pokémon, let say Torterra (a Pokémon that's referred to as the 'Moving forest' Pokémon because some humans mistake it as such while small Pokémon can live their whole lives on its back. The Houndoom would be able to set fire to the Torterra and burn it to ashes. The fire attack from the Houndoom would have the power to up to two times amount of normal fire damage. The battle would be easily won by the attack in the end.

Let's go with the disadvantaged on this one now. Let's say that the attacker is a flying type Pokémon, like Pidgeot, (which is simply called the 'Bird Pokémon'). Now, let's brings in a rock type Pokémon, let's say Archeops, (which is called the First Bird Pokémon in the Pokedex). The Pidgeot would be at a loss for the face that rock type moves is powerful against it because its part flying type as well as normal. Now, Archeops wouldn't get horribly hurt by the Pidgeot's attacks and doing about half the damage that it'd normally do. The Pidgeot would be in the Archeops' mercy to do with.

Now that's over and done with, I wish to talk about the oddities that normal type Pokémon attacks moves would compensate itself for and pull a rather outstanding feats. A few of the normal type moves appears to be exhibit powers the draws power all around them. Like a power called 'Weather Ball' being able to change what power it present at first look. It can change its powers, entirely depending on the weather.

Weather Ball, as I've said, runs off whatever the weather effect is. The move itself doesn't change much in appearance other than colors and what's flowing around it in an X pattern around it; joining together on one side of the sphere. Not much can be said as to why the ball change each time upon the water changing, but let's not go too crazy with it. It follows suit for each of the other weather changing move;

Water) The Weather Ball has a light blue color with water streams as I've said before, being a normal attack being change into a water base one when a move called 'Rain Dance' is used. Rain Dance is when the user causes it to rain out of the blue. This form of attack would change upon the weather.

Rock) The ball gets a light brown look, somewhat like dirt, and gets grains sand flowing around it that makes it look like sand slowly pouring out of an hourglass and flow around the balls. This attack had become a rock type move upon being launch at something or someone.

Fire) The Weather Ball would become an orange color ball with flames following the streaming theme of this attack. This form of the attack becomes a fire damaging move when used when the power of a move called 'Sunny day' is used. It's like Rain Dance, but it makes the sky clear and the sun's rays more powerful then it'd be.

Ice) The Weather Ball will take upon a light blue, somewhat of a white color with droplets of a common color of blue that been mixed together, around the ball. It'd then become host to ice shards that hovers around the ball in the same fashion as the other balls had done. It requests the weather having hail coming down. The move (or ability as some Pokémon would have the power to do it without their order,) would be called, simply enough, 'Hail'. Not much need to be said as to what it does.

Normal) The Weather Ball doesn't change much when it comes to its more 'normal'. You can refer to the others or the starter paragraph of this topic, but drop the flowing things for that type of attack, give it a gray look and its spotless look.

Before I go onto the other odd moves, I would wish to talk about the odd Pokémon that's the mascot of this move; Castform. The reason why I've talking about this one is because how it changes its form upon the weather changing moves like Rain Dance. Also, from what books say about this Pokémon; it gets a bonus power in its attack upon changing its form and doing a Weather Ball move.

Now, that full chatter of the weather power changing move, let's go with something else I like to talk about; Echoed Voice, Hyper Voice, Perish Song, Relic Song, Sleep Talk, Sonic Boom, Supersonic and Uproar. Those attacks deal damage with sound in a very odd way or mass killing others with sound. Some the attacks seem too dealt with using loud or high pitch sounds, like Supersonic.

Sonic Boom, Supersonic and Uproar would be dealing with loud sounds that'd assault the target's ears, (or anyone around the Pokémon when it used it). Everything around them would be damage to the point that deafest would be the area's main problem. No one would be able to hear anything, with the heavy damage to the ears would result in permanent deafest that will have Pokémon and human a-like life on the line.

Here's an example of the worst case scenario that I can think of:

The utmost worst case scenario would be a Pokémon, let say an Altaria, (a Dragon/Flying type Pokémon), uses Uproar at Castelia City in Unova region. Now, sound can travel far and wide, (minding that nothing is in its way so that the sound doesn't become a 'return to sender'). Let say that that this sound from the attack can pass through buildings without causing large amount of damage that'd bring a building down.

The sound would break windows and make it rain glass down onto the ground upon the people and Pokémon. It'd hurt any living being that made the choice to walk out on that fateful day. They'd receive from very minor cuts from the glass or outright death upon impact. They wouldn't be able to hear the glass being broken as the Uproar would make ears bleed and make the whole city deaf.

The Pokémon and/or humans those were able to live through that whole mess without or little injuries would go and roam places like Route 4 and Skyarrow Bridge. Let say that the humans and Pokémon made their way to the bridge at Skyarrow Bridge and the bridge that sits by the Nimbasa City. When those deafen victims try to go get help, their minds wouldn't be able to focus on anything more then to move to help.

Now, let say the deaf Pokémon's minds are clouded when try tried to jump over the bridge railings that was meant to keep the non-drives on their own level. Now then, the ones who gotten over the railing would fall down onto the road way and would cause car crashes. Those crushes would have the highway backed up and threat mass destruction that'd take out forests, Pokémon and humans life without a care.

This will also have the vehicles that transporting food, medication care items (ex: Full Restore, Ice Heal, Paralyze Heal and the like), baby Pokémon and etc that'd end up being sent a one way trip to the sun. This would cause mass pandemonium throughout the land. Pokémon trainers wouldn't go out into the world in fear of having to use their recovery items. The Pokémon centers would end up turning down most trainers and would only have the most critical patients only for having limited supplies.

This will result in mass over populated forests areas that will end up food running out faster than it can grow back that will have mass starvation of Pokémon and humans a-like. And this will have the world become dead and over grown with lifeless forests.

Poison

Within the darkness, it's where the dealers of death hide. The powers that has some of those beasts hold can cause us to become unable to do much of anything once their game had begin. Our minds and bodies can easily become foggy or put us through unbearable pain for unknown amount of time or for whatever before they grow bored of us and bring the end in a walking in hug.

Poison types are deadly on their own, as is, when they comes to battling. But Pokémon attacks of this kind are much more deadlier then one can do alone from poison that's made from plants or poisonous animals. The poison type moves appears to be rather gory when their attacks are studied. Some of the moves that describe inside the Pokedex, they can show off how toxic some of those Pokemon can be, like how Muk is the byproduct of human beings' waste coming to live for who knows what reasons. Here's a good example of what I mean: Acid Spray - The user spits fluid that works to melt the target.

Here's an example of the worst case scenario that I can think of:

This is something about some kids, about ten years of age, would be reading about Pokemon, herbs, tools, gyms and so on while out in the world. I do have to wonder, though; how those trainers would would deal with that move being used on one of their Pokémon. I mean, acid is deadly, yes, but how would they deal with an Arbok that's coiled around their Pokemon, say a Raichu, would be going through great pain. This Arbok would be slowly crushing the bones of this mouse pokemon before it pulls the Raichu into it's mouth and ate it whole. When the trainer sends out their next Pokemon it would get a faceful of Gastro Acid.

Now, let say the trainer's Pokémon had been hit by this move. The Pokémon would be subjected to that highly acidic attack which would burn off the target's face right down to the bone. The Pokémon wouldn't be able to handle the pain as their body goes through the attack, whatever the acid had strike. The question does rise, through; would the acid and/or pain still eat away at the Pokémon's body even after the main effect is done? I can't answer that, and I wish to move on for now, I'll come back to subject later.

The poison type attacks can poison the water lines or put an area in a poisonous cloud that'd change the color of the skies over that area, and what I think is, would be a light green or a dark purple, at the minimum to my thinking. Along with that, the ground would become a toxic waste land in areas. I wonder if the ground would be able to host any life any time in the future, if at all.

Now, another thing is how Team Rocket, the same team that first appear to Ash the fool, and started these different teams in areas that will cause chaos in the different lands. Now, Team Rocket was the ones whom shown to have Pokémon that's clearly poison types and wouldn't use them to their fullest powers for some odd reason.

Now I shall talk about Team Rocket members in the general sense, namely the Team Rocket members whom I'll be mainly referring to from this point on; Jessie and James. The reason why I bring those two up is because, well, they're kind the icon of the overly defective mindset they have when trying to rule anything that's bigger than the big bowl of jell-o.

Now, Jessie is the female human of the pair with magenta colored hair that somewhat mimics the head-crest of the Pidgeot, only stopping short about a foot or two short from hitting the ground. Jessie's Pokémon, that she gotten over the years had changed every so often. But I wish to talk about the ones that's related to this topic; Seviper, Jessie had an Arbok as well, but she released it for some reason. For some odd reason she doesn't try to use it poison type attacks on other things/Pokemon and use it well to it fullest.

James is the male human of the pair who has lavender hair color, the hairstyle of the male human escapes me right now. Anyway, James came to my attention, along with Jessie, with his poison type Pokémon called Koffing that eventually evolved into a Weezing. Weezing has some good poison type attacks such as the sludge attack that shoots out a ball of poisonous ball of goo at the target doing who knows what. But James, for whatever reason, he released Weezing as well.

Now, let say that Jessie and James both had their poison type Pokémon at the same time. While on this mind set, let make this the worst event that they can do to give Team Rocket hold on any area they wish. The two can easily shut down areas, such as Saffron City, they see fit by jeopardizing all the lives in that area by threatening to poisoning their water supply using their Seviper and Weezing using moves like Sludge Wave, Gastro Acid, Sludge Bomb, etc. This can lead to farm stocks dying of thirst because the water type Pokemon would have died from trying to swim in the toxic pools. The water would then evaporate while still having the toxic connected to the water molecules and rise into the clouds and would pour down onto the Pokemon and humans to that was poison rain, but at a less toxic levels.

The two would be able to cause mass murders as they see fit from one point and now having to leave the city. Being able to take down any foolish trainers that would tried to stop them. The fact that any trainer from the Kanto area because they would have drank some of the poison water or, more likely, one of their pokemon had. The number of Pokémon graves, (like the Celestial Tower in the Unova region), would grow exponentially to the point that the point that water would be in demand, the cost of bottled water would sky rocket, the gift of water pokemon would become a free for all battle in hopes of clearing out the poison in the area. There was a Pokémon graveyard in Kanto, but it was changed into a radio tower. I bet they've regret making that decision now, hah. Now, this brings something to mind; what would the lands do with Kanto's overflowing dead, non-ghost type Pokémon, but this is something for another time.

Now, Team Rocket would be able to poison the cities', villages', towns' and the like, water supply at anytime of the day or night. The two would be able to turn forests and fields into husks. Pokémon homes would be turn into a bone yard within a few weeks. This would come an end from the pair would plunge the area into a fog of poison, that's called 'Smog', which would eat away anyone's cells that breathes it in.

Along with that, an attack called 'Gastro Acid', *which is stomach acid), that can eat through the paint of a car. But when it comes to pokemon, this maybe able to eat through anything, even Steel-type Pokémon which would be unable to get hurt by any poison attack. Now, try thinking in the idea of a big picture now format. The food line would be cut off as the ground would be impassable by cars because people would have try to hoof through the parked cars.

Team Rocket can very easily just fire off rounds of a move called 'Sludge Bomb' that'd fall upon Pokémon and humans a-like. From what I've read, the sludge is most likely called 'Red Sludge' or 'Red Mud'. Red Sludge can easily kill any and all life that it comes in contact of life. This is, what I believe, is what the 'Sludge' and 'Sludge Bomb' is. This sludge would kill any plant live that get in contact with. It would be like salting the earth.

The high iron-oxide levels of the sludge would burn any living being that touches it. I would think that Team Rocket would go and block up the exits of the city to the point that there is one way in or out. The police force would be force into a corner because their Pokémon would be too weak after a few days after they had took out any way to find berries to feed the Pokémon and shut down the food line from area to area. Team Rocket, if they gone this way, would control the world and shut down the other Teams in the other areas down before the ideas even pop into the leader's heads.

Psychic

One's mind, one's body and one's soul is said what makes up every living intellect being; Pokémon and humans a-like. Humans wish to have a higher understanding of everything, trying to find their meaning and place in this world, Pokémon whom wish to do the same as well as become just or more powerful as the psychic type Pokemon. Through, the mind is a very tricky beast to master or even to fully understand. The mind can be easily fooled into believing whatever others want it to believe, such as, believing what bold face lies that it'll take in as the true. It can be poison by many ways, not just with mixers but also with words, to the point that it can be brain dead in some way.

Psychic type attacks are odd from the get-go; psychic moves often have the user bending their target's body to break bones and cause damage to them, or bend the fabric of space and time themselves like an attack called 'Trick Room'. Trick Room is when the attack bends time and space to allow the slower moving Pokémon to move first. Or moves that would assault the mind of the targets to the point of fogging up the mind.

Psychic attacks can be seen as some of the more deadlier of the eighteen types because they go beyond what one would think in terms of this world. This is similar to a pair of Pokémon that's said to control time and space; Dialga and Palkia, respectfully. I'll go and give a very short summary about the two before moving on. Dialga is called the 'Temporal Pokémon,' sauropod-like Pokémon. It is said, (that I find rather hard to understand), that Dialga lives in its own pocket of time and nothing else.

What does it do other than attack Palkia? Palkia is called the 'Spatial Pokémon'; it looks dinosaur-like Pokemon, similar to Dialga, though it seems to be based on a theropod. Palkia is said to control space itself, like its twin, Dialga that deals with time. (The other thing about the Pokémon is said they live in their own pocket of reality, which I think is a flat out lie.) I will bring more information about the two once I find the time to do so, hopefully after I'm done with this report.

Now then, Pokémon moves like Confusion, Extrasensory, Kinesis, Psychic, Psycho Boost and Telekinesis are moves that deals with the user bending their 'toys' bodies to their will; having limbs pointing in ways they shouldn't. Their bones would be broken into useless to them and become playthings for their tormentor. Those attacks would have the prey tossed for yards or being toss through things such as trees, walls or other hard things.

Before I go about the worst talking about the worst things that can easily go wrong, I wish to talk about a few more attacks; Calm Mind, Confusion and Hypnosis. Those attacks have the user having control of their minds or others. Most often, the attacker would cloud the foe's mind with different, pointless things. The things that can easily happen with this is never-ending, but the most easy, and most common would be mass brainwashing.

Through, being powerful with their mental great powers, they lack much, if any, physical power. They're often seen as some weakest of all the types in that area. They can somewhat hold their own against other types of moves, but most moves would put them close to or at death's door.

Now, I will be talking about the worst case scenario here. The reason why I've didn't go and jumped into this is because I wanted to give this one some more 'love', so to speak. And that the two would go hand in hand easily.

Now, let's talk about the main bad guys team in the Unova region; Team Plasma. Now, Team Plasma is known for have a psychic Pokémon called 'Musharna'. They used this Pokémon to go into people's and Pokemon's dreams to try to brainwash them with some odd idea of about letting go of their Pokemon. They horribly failed at this in the end overall in many ways, mainly because of their hypocritical actions; using captured Pokémon that they seek to free from Pokémon trainers. They should have gone and dropped the whole 'freeing Pokémon' and follow this worst case scenario. They could have gone another way like, they could have make meetings with the people to try talking it through, maybe work out a deal with a daycare system that any unwanted pokemon are set free or something such as that.

Team Plasma should have gone and catch any and all Psychic type Pokémon that they could find. If the Unova county had a radio tower(s), or television stations of any short, where they can could have Pokémon like Gardevoir, Musharna, Hypno, etc. They could use Hypnosis while on the air to brainwash the viewing masses. They should be having their Pokémon should themselves as common, everyday, humans folks to not to rise any arouse from any of the Pokémon tainers. This would make it easier to guard the place to not allow any unwanted beings from getting in. It is will also allow them to try to get a hold of new fans as they would show cartoons and such to make the brainwash subtle.

Team Plasma would be able to have their new pawns to go about their lives like normally, not knowing their minds had been implanted with a hidden message like; 'give in', 'give up', 'let go', 'surrender to your new overlord' and so on. All of which was sent down from the director of the team; Ghetsis, a human that seeks to go about and own the world.

Ghetsis, along with the Black/White Kyurem, (whichever Ghetsis choice picks to us), would be easily be welcome in with warm open arms. Most of the world would be in opposition to this, if they know full well that this dictator would go about try to take over their homelands. Ghetsis, along with his overly willing mindless army of Pokémon and human a-like, would try to start make wars in the others lands.

Ghetsis would know full well that opposes forces would have to kill the mindless fools if they seek to not to be pushed into enslavement. The pawns would have to be killed or taken out with telekinesis moves like Extrasensory or Psychic, which would take some of the non-mind controlled Pokémon out of the combat and leave them open for attacks.

The Elite Fours, a very small group of trainers that have what it takes to be the best in that land, would be called in to fight them off, but would be remorseful about majority slaughtering of the Unova's populations, which would be about 85-90% of the humans along with about 60-86% of the Pokémon populations as well.

Within the murdering, Ghetsis would only stop sending his toys into cities and taking down anyone they find who doesn't fly the Ghetsis flag, even his former units that kept out of his new army. Cities like Fortree City in Hoenn, New Bark Town in Johto, Saffron City in Kanto and etc, would be taken out and become headquarters for Ghetsis to give orders.

Rock

The stones that lay on the ground, the pebbles that lay on the bottom of river beds, that small rocks that's used to get things out of trees or off the roofs of homes and the like. They're everywhere in the world and often overlooked easily. The rocks that you see everywhere that seems harmless, seeming useless in our daily life. Pokémon in our world can use those rocks to easily turn the tables on us, bashing our heads in and then skips off happily into the sunset once it was all said and done with.

Rock type Pokemon seems like the lesser form of the ground type Pokemon, like some beings from above had made this, while being lazy at it, too. But rock type moves can (somewhat) stand on its two feet. By no means has that rock type moves can outdone some rather good damage. Universally speaking, it's kind of come up short as they're put up against the other types. But, locally speaking, they're kind of good.

Now, moves like Rock Blast, Rock Slide, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rock Wrecker, Stealth Rock and Stone Edge are more than half of the rock type moves. Those moves often have deal with the rocks from the user, self-made or from the land around them, to attack in the area around their targets. What I mean by that is the user use the surrounding land to make the rocks needed for the attack. The boulders would then be tossed at their targets to deal any damage. Before I move on, I wish to quickly touch on a move called 'Sandstorm'. It's kind of 'meh' when it put against the other rock type moves. Reasoning being is that the move wouldn't have much of an effect on the world as a whole like the ground, ice, or fire type moves would do.

Pokémon moves like 'Rock Tomb' are the deadlier ones of the bounh, reason being that the user tossed boulders at whomever they wish to hurt and greatly injuries. It's somewhat like Rock Throw, but more fatal than its big 'brother/sister'. The boulders would crush most Pokémon that's smaller than an Arcanine or anything smaller 6' 03" or 1.9m. The boulders would be about three feet tall and four feet wide each and is dropped around the target, forming a wall around them, somewhat like an C if one would want to corner their prey. There's a fifth boulder is then drop down as well, this one fits down in-between the other four, crushing anyone that's inside. The reason why I brought up the size matter is because the boulders wouldn't keep the target inside without any shot of breaking free so easily.

Rock Slide would have the power to, well, cause landslides. Now, the move can easily be used to cause tunnels to be blocked up like the Twist Mountain in Unova region, black up any rivers that happen to be the target, towns would be under rubble and cover it up and so on. It'd make it very hard to pass through for trainers to get from one city to another or for non-trainers to get supplies to from one city/town/village to another. It'd leave humans unable to get home to their families and Pokémon that's waiting for them. Cities would have to find anyone they can when the Pokémon's population starts to grow out of control as the breeding would cause the Pokémon to seek out new homes to live in and that will cause them to go into humans' homes.

Now let's go into the worst case scenario, I'm ready to get into it.

Let say that that Team Magma gone and drop that whole 'expanding the amount of landmass in the world by awakening Groudon' flawed thought and go and seek out rock type Pokémon to take over any mines, forcing all production of the ore in areas like the production of Pokeballs, containers for things like Antidotes, Full Restores, Super Potions and the like. This will cause Pokémon centers to have an increase of Pokémon patients into their ERs, namely the police force's Pokémon when they tried to stop them.

The Rock type Pokémon would be used to easily cause massive catastrophes throughout the world. The shortage of items that will be force trainers to go on the hunt for the often dropped items, not sure why many trainers leave behind so many items in the first place, through. The demanded for those items will have black markets popping up in areas where the host(s) of those places will have their units breaking into Pokémon centers' and malls' shortage rooms like the Shopping Mall Nine in the Unova region.

This large amount of thieving will lead to higher cost of things made from the ores, such as pokeballs, the outrageous prices of things will be commonplace and most would resort to stealing from one another. Homes would be broken into in search of money and goods to tells or even stealing things like Pokeballs from one another.

The shortage of this kind will have the trainers doing things they'd wish to not to do; pick which ever Pokémon would be cared for and the others would pay for this act by being heavily damage to the point that they're unable to be much of any help like broken bones, bleeding from deep cuts, pain running through their bodies and so on because Pokemon Centers would be short on supplies and short of hand. And the other end of this is the Pokémon dying in action like in a Pokémon battle.

Trainers would be force into towns for safety for themselves on their Pokémon, not taking the risk of losing anymore of their Pokémon. The areas would be close down for the most part. Team Magma would be blowing up towns and the like to have the remains of the building to block off any force that seek to stop them.

Steel

Steel is what humans often used to make things like steel beams for buildings like homes or Pokémon centers; Pokeballs likes Heavy Balls, Luxury Balls, Moon Ball and the like. The same balls that the humans use to capture Pokémon like Steel type Pokemon. One does have to wonder if those Steel types would fear for their lives if the humans beings will turn on them for a new source for metal.

Steel type Pokémon is often seen as the 'tanks', or heavy damage takers, when it comes to Pokémon battles. Steel types can be seen as some a force to be reckoned with; the steel types often can deal out a great amount of damage to the point of being able to level a city like with a move called 'Magnet Bomb'. Magnet Bomb can easily be used to take out anyone that's the target of this un-miss-able attack. It's on the same as small bullets attacking someone all at the same time.

Steel type's attacks seem likes powerful weapons that's just waiting to be used. For the most part, steel type moves such as Flash Cannon, Gear Grind, Metal Burst and Meteor Mash having the power to take out anyone with one blow, or heavily damage an area that will leave scars across the lands for unknown amount of years. Those attacks would have the Pokémon firing off powers at something or something. One would have to wonder why steel type moves aren't outlawed outright or have an age request to have one as well have a degree to have one. Because a kid would use his Skarmory to fire off a Flash Cannon at another kid and blast thir head off because some silly kid fight that they often get into.

Each of the moves I've listed can be easily be used for warfare or war crimes like tortures of convict Pokémon in trainer battles for Pokémon Trainers when a move called 'Gear Grind' is used. Gear grind is when the Pokémon use its gear body to put the hold on their foe and starts to spin, or move their gears, to cause damage. This move is the iconic attack of Klink's, Klang's and Klinklang's signature attacks, (being the same evolution). Pokémon of this type can easily be used for the wrongs things. It can be used right and yet, it can have some bad side effects when something like 'Flash Cannon' is used on something 'wrong'.

Worst case scenario.

Team Galactic, a team that speaks to start over the world with the powers of Dialga's and Palkia's powers; being able to control the very powers of space and time themselves. I guess their 'great' plan was to go back into time and change history itself until it fits with their plans, may whatever that may be. It isn't a completely non-suspicious plan that definitely isn't ready to backfire on them. It's not like things not going to change anything for the worst for them that would screw in the future. And I am definitely not being sarcastic right now. (Actually, I am.) I guess the whole 'erasing your own family history that lead up to you not being born' didn't cross their minds at all. It's not like doing something like that is a foolish thing in of itself. Nope, this isn't going to make them non- existence in shape or form. (Their plans will absolutely backfire on them like a big fireworks factory explosion. It would be fun to watch.)

Now, putting aside the smart mouthing for this, let's get down working, shelling we? Team Galactic, if they were in the right mindset, would go about into the past and exterminate any leader of forces that stands against them while they're young or kidnap them to stop the main meetings that would lead into taking power. Going into the past and changing major events like kingdoms rising up and applying something that'd change the world like, a kingdom helping to free troops that would help drive a messenger that'd help stop or end a war; stop an execution of an innocent human or Pokémon of something that they haven't done and the like.

It'd make much more sense for Team Galactic to stop with the crazy philosophy of trying to make a new world and stuff. Now, if they wish to put fear into their foes, and not try to test the strength of the fabric of time and space that can easily tear and have an unknown reaction from time and space stopping to a standstill and everything is stopped in its place. Another thing that can happen when time and space tipping would be everyone will be sent to a plane of nothingness where nothing happen, think of it as a PC program having no coding of any kind. Or something to that liking, I've never done anything like that to cause that.

Team Galactic can use Pokémon like, let say, Klinklang and Magnezone, a pair of steel type pokemon. Now, I know the land that Team Galactic doesn't have any Klinklang, but let say they do for this. Now, let say that Team Galactic takes out any radio towers with Mangezone's Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon is when the user forms a silver ball of energy forms in between the user's hands, wings, whatever the user use. They would shut down any way for a city to get in connect with another city by way of technology. The ball would then turned into a silver beam and then user fires it at the opponent, or the user fires a silver beam from its mouth at the opponent. This beam would have the great force of punch through six feet of solid steel.

With Team Galactic's army of steel type Pokémon, they would set out to take out anyone that will try to get in their way of their goal trainers like Red, Silver, Black and the like. They wouldn't waste any time with pointless chatter as they would seek them out and blow them, and their families, to the nearest sun on a one-way trip. They would also blast away any other law enforcements with their main secret weapon.

Now, their secret is a Metagrosses. It is said that Metagross's intelligence is extraordinarily high: not only does it have four brains, it is one of the smartest pokemon there is where it rivals four supercomputers. Their high powered mind would be great to use as long rang tanks while they'll be easy to replace and get in large amounts.

Metagross, having a set high defense and attack, would be used as great tanks that will walked the sheets, firing off Flash Cannons, Meteor Mash, and Gyro Ball. Gyro Ball is mainly based upon the user's weight when it's compared to its target's, AKA, the slower the user, the more powerful the attack will become. Metagross comes in at about 1,200 pounds (544.3108 kilograms) will cause a great deal of damage. It's somewhat like getting hit by a tanker that's have the speed of a racing car. It can really easily be turned a great beast of a Pokémon into a mark on the ground.

Now, the Metagrosses will be sent out as missiles when using Gyro Ball and fly through the air like frisbee and landing in towns, villages, cities and taking out any HQ that stand against them, mainly by taking out the main floor. The Team Galactic would be watching it falls in on themselves like a house of cards.

In the meantime, some of the other Metagrosses would be used as mining unites after scanning the area for useful ore with their psychic powers with like psychic and mining them out with Meteor Mash repeatedly. As for the long range units will be firing Flash Cannons off into other lands with Metagross' PC mind that have accurateness of about 98.99%, taking into account for wind speed.

Many of the cities be targeted from miles away while firing off their cannons at any person that they know would try to take them out, like Red, by threatening to blast away their home towns and families. Cities would be held hostage at the will of the team. Team Galactic would be able to do anything they want and get away with it with a smile on their face.

Water

The water that comes from the sky and water the plants and animals. The sea that our ships floats on to deliver goods and bring new beings from one spot to another. The aqua that we use to water the plants we care for that we used in many in everyday is harmless when first looked at it. Humans often try to master everything that they come know around them, such as Pokémon: Pokémon trainers who wish to become the Pokémon master. Technology: to make their life much easier and cause much more chaos when the humans misuse it. The sea: the ocean that the ships, Pokémon and other beasts the live in the water always seek to try to master until the sea turns hostile and takes lives.

Water types Pokémon are the most plentiful than any of the other eighteen types out there - the planet is mostly covered in water is kind of the main reason. Water type attacks, for the most part, have the user attacking with moves that doesn't appear to be water base at times or deal no damage whatsoever as well. Reason being is that they would cause the user to use things for their attacks, such as seashell like swords or blades to do damage or covering the target in water to somehow change them into a water type like Soak.

Water types Pokémon can easily be countered by common moves such as grass or electric based moves like Vine whip or Thunder punch, respectfully. Some water types are able to counter their Grass type weakness when they're paired ice type or fire type moves, such as Walrein and Volcanion, respectfully. But the electric weakness is there, but maybe tone down with subtypes that some water types has like Palkia being part water and dragon type.

The other minority of the other water types, which are the ironic thing for water type users, where the user shoots out high pressure of water out of whatever body part they wish to use it through like the cannons on Blastoise's, back or its mouth. Those attacks would often request high pressure to be tightening around this and force it out.

Those high water pressure attacks would deal with the force shooting out of a Pokémon at high speeds which can easily cause the death of the user from the force alone. This isn't adding the factor of how the water type, and non-water type Pokemon, user is able to make this water to fire out of them. One does have to wonder though, if those types like 'Water gun', where the foe is blasted with a forceful shot of water, is able to get that much water from. One can say they make the water themselves, but that also bring up the question; how can they withstand the force needed to send out the water before they turn into a balloon where they bones and internal organs get crush before they goes boom The requested water that is needed to pull of this attack would off go far, far past what the user's body has.

This is the last worst case scenario that I'll be doing for the Pokémon type attacks.

Let say there's a group of water Pokémon like Blastoises, Feraligatrs, and Buizels and so on whom is live happily living coincide with one another without any problem - seeming to be the utopia of the Pokémon world.

Now, this utopia is kind of deep cavern where it lies under a clearing where trees, berries, plants and the like grow from the where sunlight is shining through hole in the ceiling give. Mini caves house the Pokémon, some being food storage, some breeding dons and so on.

Now, let say that this utopia is called 'Knight's Barrel', within this place, most of the Pokémon there haven't seen or heard what a human being is for many years as most of the current generation there had never heard of that word because the first generation made sure that they never brought up that word because they wanted to get away from the world and live a happy life.

It had been about forty years from their last human interacted event when one day that one of the walls there collapsed as a Pokémon battle happen overhead head. The walls cover their cavern was starting to collapse in place and crush some of the Pokemon residents. Many of the Pokémon felt confused as they had never heard or seen a battle before. But the elders of Knight's Barrel knew better and knew what would happen next; the mass murder of their kin in the name stack of EV training.

The elders knew they wouldn't be safe forever, something will come into their lives and pull them back into the rest of the world. All of their hard work would be flesh down the drain if the trainers was able to find them. The elders had gone and trained a group of Pokémon that was put through a lot to keep the piece if such an event would happen.

They knew they wouldn't be here forever and they knew something like this would happen one day and they needed something to protect the pokemon in their absence. In the darkness of the night, they train the most powerful members of the clan and past down their knowledge of the Pokémon ways and attacks to the next able bodied generation.

Now, let say a group of humans had gone and enter Knight's Barrel. Upon seeing the cave dwellers, the trainers started to battle and catch any Pokémon and all they could get their greedy hands on. Some of the smaller Pokémon were caught off guard or were hurt from the chaoses of the battles that were going on.

As this was going on, the elders sent out their trained warriors to deal with this trouble. The water type Pokémon fire off a far, far superior form of the high water pressured attacks like Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump and Water Gun (all of which has the users blasting off powerful jets of water).

Those attacks will easily has the humans pin down behind walls, if they wanted to be nice. But seeing as the humans were the attackers in this event, and they wish to be free of them, the Pokémon turn the water onto full and starts to destroy the walls they were hiding behind and push them against walls.

Once there, they use the force of the water to break and crush the bones and other goodies insides like bugs under a boot. Once they was done, they turn their onto the human's pokemon. They haven't much of a shoot to stand against the water before getting holes in their bodies. Now, once the trainers were dealt with, along with their Pokémon - the trainer's Pokémon make for fur covers for their beds.

The elders knew this wouldn't be the end of the humans from coming into their homes, so they sent their trained Pokémon warriors out into the world to take care of any humans and their Pokemon dwellings they found, which so happen to be Aspertia City.

The Pokémon knew they weren't able to handle many trainers if they set off any alarms as the humans had outnumbered them. So, they gone in under the cover of the night and broke into home and use their water attacks on anything that they've seen as threats to their lives and homes, which is all the humans and Pokémon a-like.

As the group was rampaging through the land, back at home the remaining members here putting back their life - at least, trying to as much of their things was damage in the battles. They were able to free the Pokémon they the humans had in the Pokeballs, but they knew they were tainted from the outside world and would be linked to the mess that were the remains of the trainers. The elders had the tainted Pokémon put to death before some human try to find their balls and take ownership of them.

The elders had a hidden chamber that they kept away from their members; it was a sacrificial room where only a few beings, outside the elders themselves, were the Pokémon they took with them underground to use as a sacrifice to try to ensure their little world will forever be left alone.

Enthusiastically,

Yoshi

Dear Goddess Inari,

November 12, 1999

I've came across a rather peculiar sets of events; a new kind of Pokémon were seen and had been talked about throughout the Kanto land. Many things were said about Mewtwo, but here is the Pokedex data about Mewtwo: Mewtwo is called the 'Genetic Pokémon' as the entry say; A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result. The last part of is the key here; Mewtwo had tried to take over the world. I'll try to keep a short report on it as much as I can.

Now, I've gone to the remains of a lab on Cinnabar Island, south from Pallet Town - before Cinnabar Island's volcano erupted and covered the land in ash and destroying the gym that was built upon it. I've found lab reports on the subject where the scientists were working on.

They had reports on many failures when they tried to clone a Pokémon called 'Mew', called the 'New Species Pokémon'. Along with the reports, there were a few receipts with a very large amount of money from some human called 'Giovanni', rumors say that he's the leader of the Team Rockets in this area. I believe it's the last gym in this land.

Now, the reports talks about one of the many clones that were a successful, which they called 'Mewtwo'. As Mewtwo grew under the watch of the humans scientists, one of the reports has a human who called him/herself Dr. Fuji. I don't know who this 'Dr. Fuji' person is, but sure there was a lot of reports, most of them were about Mewtwo him/herself.

I wasn't able to get much information seeing as the reports stopped around the time Mewtwo's powers were nearing their peak. From the ruins of the building that lay across the land and covered in ash, it looked like it was about two floors are the minimal level and about ten at max, so I assume. There wasn't any underground floor as well.

Now, before I gone on ahead to Cinnabar Island to get the reports, I've gone to a place called 'New Island' after some random Dragonite gave me an invite letter. It had some hologram of a mysterious female human who told me to head to that place. I was able to sneak myself onto a ship that was heading to that place and hid myself until it came to port at New Island.

You may be wondering how I've gotten to be one of those invitations. To make a long story short, one should learn how to keep their bags close and out of small Pokémon's reach, like myself. And as for why I had to hide myself, it's because I didn't want to deal with any humans - and allow me to catch some Zs as well.

As I slept, I kept hearing a frightening storm out there at sea; I think it was a typhoon blowing through or something. Lucky for me, I was able to find one of those big ships that was go past storm and land on New Island in one piece. Can't say the same about the other ones. Now, when I say 'land', I mean the ship's captain ran the ship ashore. I guess it'll be blame on the Tentacruels again. Like many of the other 'Tentacruels ship sinking'.

Now, upon getting to New Island, via one of the lifeboats, I met up with hat Ash kid once again. Well, not so much 'meat' as I hide in the shadows and wish for his death. Anyway, the human mule, that I like to call Ash, and his friends were met with some female human that was were from the hologram as well as some other other boring humans.

They were shown to a large castle that sits up top of a large hill. I've followed along behind them to a dining room with some other human trainers that gotten there before me. Must have been here before the storm. I didn't get their names because I didn't care to learn them in the first place.

Now, one of the humans made an unintelligent joke about Mewtwo and one of the male humans got sent the flying to a wall. To me, it was kind of funny thing to see it happen. Soon, Mewtwo shown himself. Or is it a girl? Mewtwo sounds like a male, so I guess I'll go with that. Anyway, the male human's Gyarados attack with a Hyper Beam at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo easily reflects it back at the Gyarados.

I don't know why Mewtwo didn't just mind crush the damn foolish and his Pokémon, but I'm not the one whom has the psychic powers around here. Mewtwo tells the trainers that humans are weak and cruel beings, and have made all Pokémon their slaves. I believe in this too and kind of wish we was free of their enslavement.

I'll have to agree with him on that, humans can be so cold and cruel to Pokémon. Namely the enslaved Pokemon to being dumber than a bag of rocks - Ash. Mewtwo also says that Pokémon are no better off, since they choose to associate with the humans. Which I'll have to side with him as well - partly, Pokémon own by humans is a cold thing to live through, namely the Pokémon battles.

Mewtwo then leads Ash and the other humans into the stadium part of the fortress and suggests that they should battle his clone Pokémon to see who is the strongest, the clones versus the originals. I'll have to disagree with Mewtwo here; Mewtwo is rather being a hypocrite here as he said Pokémon are slave, but have his own Pokémon to fight with to fight against the trainer's Pokémon to fight is downright dumb if you ask me.

The dumbest human in the world's Charizard, a human's Venusaur, and another humans' Blastoise were no match for Mewtwo's clones, and he then summons his own specialized Pokeballs, the Clone Balls and uses them to capture Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, claiming them as his prize.

I guess Mewtwo like to follow the old saying of; "Do as I say, not as I do," mindset because he's being rather hypocritical. I guess the old power tripping caused the damn fool to act like a human being and make himself no better than them. Oh well, that's one hope of this world having some kind of reasoning gone down the drain.

Now, there were some random things that was going on that don't make much sense like flying Clone balls that look like normal Pokeballs, but have white rather than red on top, Pokeballs catching Pokeballs, Pokémon clones appearing out of nowhere - this is a madhouse upon a lone island.

Now, there was this battle between Pokémon and Poke-clones. It just comes down to, quite literally, a slap fight between the two groups. I'm not joking around about this as the Pokémon and Poke-clones were just slapping one another like fools. One would have to think that they can just pick something up and bash their foe's heads in is beyond my understanding of this.

To make a long story short, things happen, the human with a rock for a brain got turn to stone from a pair of Pokémon attacks that appear to be psychic blasts, (I don't know how as there isn't any known attack, whatsoever, that can do that.). Everyone was sad, then happy because Mewtwo change his way and made everything right in the end - just a cheap way for someone who can just snap his finger and kill someone from within, but whatever. Mewtwo made everyone forget about his dumbass things he done and just show that he was able to do great things, but hold himself back for some reason.

The humans had gone back to what they were doing before they gone to this island; having Pokémon battles, having bets on said battles, doing dumb thing and the like while never remembering the lesson that took place. Just go to show you that humans will go back to doing their thing when given a shot something again, oh well. The world will keep testing the humans until they aren't able to fail again.

Cheerio,

Yoshi the Shinxtialbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

July 21, 2000

The reason behind why I'm sending this is because I came across yet another odd event then the last one that happen about eight months ago with that whole Mewtwo event and stuff. This one has some crazy birds that I've talked about in my long winded report on the Pokémon types; Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. I wish I didn't have this happen on my week off, oh well. Here's my report.

Don't you hate it when you're trying to relax after a long day's work to have some aggravating thing happen to you to just ruin your day? Yeah, that happened to me on an island called 'Shamouti Island', near the Kanto area. I haven't had a good day off in a while that didn't have me wishing death upon some living being for something they've done - for the tenth thousand time again.

Well, the reason why I was on the island is because there was an event going on; some annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale - the 'chosen one' shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Why am I getting the feeling that those humans aren't that good with making stories? Always dealing with 'the one to save them all' kind of stuff.

During the festival ceremony, I had a chill ran down my back and I knew something isn't right there. There were storm clouds a-coming to the island overhead, but that was the less of my worries; slower than a Slowpoke that's walking through molasses in January in the middle of a snowstorm - Ash. I would rather stay on a ship in the middle of the sea while a horrible raging storm was around the ship.

Back to the topic at hand, some female human came up to dipstick human and told him he's the 'Chosen One' of this event bullshit. Seeing as the fool would believe anything you tell him like he jump into a lake of lava to find some new Pokémon if you told him so - he would then jump in happy and joy.

Anyway, that female brought the male human to some place and told him to go to some where for some balls to end the festival. I don't know why they would send kids out into the sea where deadly Pokémon can kill them easily. But let the kids go out into the sea without any Pokémon to keep them safe. I guess they're willing to allow kids to swallow up by sea.

I for one knew something was fishy and I know my job is to keep track of anything and everything that's odd in this world and send them to the headquarters as soon as possible. Sometimes this job is deadly when having to go through the Pokemon world.

Anyway, the being with the lowest IQ in history gone off to get those damn balls with his yellow rat and the crazy female human to the nearest islands; Fire island. Seeing as they wouldn't come back and tell me what happen, I had to tag along.

I had to hold onto the back of the boat that they used for near life; I didn't wanted to fall into the water and the storm is a pain in the back side to deal with if I had to swim back. With the lovely boat 'skills' of the female human, we crashed landed on Fire island where the yellow rat with red cheeks lead the rock head human to the red ball.

Upon getting that red ball, Zapdos shown it face for some reason. Zapdos explained that it shall claim the island for its own. For some reason the birds wanted to take over the other islands that house the birds for some reason.

The foolish Pokemon bird never said why it wanted it through. Oh and, some human's airship came along and captured Zapdos. The owner of the ship called himself 'Lawrence' who captured the gang of half-wit humans and I where I hanged onto the top of the cage to ensure they wouldn't know I'm there.

Lawrence found out that gotten the humans (and myself) in his cage that he accidentally catch. He kindly releases them in the lower chamber of his ship where Moltres and Zapdos were held prisoner against their will. Now, the dumb wit had the 'greatest' idea as to free the birds and cause the ship to fall from the sky. (And you're wondering why I'm giving this kid nicknames?)

The airship had crash landed upon Lighting island where the fool gotten the yellow ball. Somehow, the female human's ship was at that island where the ship was 'left' on Fire Island - what the hell?

While all of this was happening, the birds were fighting with one another, for Goddess who knows why, though. I had to get onto magically appearing boat, the same spot as before, when a giant typhoon picked up the boat and sent it to Shamouti Shrine where some Slowking were at.

Slowking told the human pack animal to put the balls onto something. I wasn't paying much mind to them because I was watching the birds having their cock fight. Now, those birds started to attack the place when Lugia appeared out of nowhere for no real reason - given the fact that the events happens hours ago and it can easily ended this long ago.

Lugia told the fool to get the blue ball to save the world. I don't know why Lugia can't just end the fight long ago and I wouldn't be here reporting this junk to you and I would be relaxing again. Of course, the fool just gone and did it without a word or thinking before he did anything - that seem to be his mindset, or been beaten into his head - whatever works for you.

Many things happen throughout the event from the shrine to the ice island, but it can easily be sum up like this: Ash gone and tried to get to the idea with his Pokémon but it failed. Ash tried using a discarded inflatable raft to get to the island in a raging sea - which failed like a flightless bird jumping off a cliff to fly. Lugia didn't used its psychic powers to just teleport them to the damn thing, or, oh I don't know, just go into the bird's minds to cause them to stop with pain. Lazy 'Beast of the Sea' is lazy.

Once the human with the IQ who gotten beaten by a rock in a game of chess put the last ball on some table. The table starts to shine for some reason as the female human from before start sing some song that somehow powers up Lugia to take out those birds. I don't know why Lugia need human help to do his job. The birds return to their islands and acted like nothing was wrong along Lugia itself…with what the hell?

Wishing you the best,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

P.S. I hope I can get some time off that doesn't have me running every which way on my week off.

Dear Goddess Inari,

April 6, 2001

It had been about nine months from my last report, give or take a few days mind you. I knew it would be one of 'those days' when I came to a town called 'Greenfield' to take a few days off, catch some Zs and enjoy myself. But nope, crazy ass things things had to happen in this town; a place nears the town start to crystallize and I know that Ash kid isn't too far from this and will screw something up - yet again.

Knowing my job title, I had to go there and see what was going on. Unluckily for me. through, I've seen that fool again and he had his gang with him. Oh and, everything were changing into crystals in front of me. They were about a mile or two from where I was are. I knew it because I had the chill down my back again. It's one of those things you can never forget, no matter how long it been from the first event.

Anyway, I've gotten into a car that seems to be in possession of the mansion's owner. Reason being that I found a laptop that contains information about the Pokémon called 'Unown'. From what I was able to find, a human called 'Spencer Hale', who's a scientist that's researching the 'elusive' Unown. The data on the thing appears to go back far, far many years. Along with that, the guy appears to be a father.

I guess he's a single parent to a female human. The kid's name appears to be called 'Molly'. I guess the guy caused his wife, or girlfriend, to leave him for some reason. The reports show that he had been blowing much of his time on the Unown, kind of make me wonder how he had the time to raise a kid and do those reports so often.

Professor Spencer Hale's work gone had often results in dead ends after dead ends; showing pictures of Unown letters on the walls. And another human who goes by the name of Schuyler; some brown hair human that sent Professor Spencer Hale the last e-mail before all reports, besides a video, stop dead in its tracks.

There's a list of videos where Professor Spencer Hale show his reports where it's all about some ruins in some place from here. One of the videos that appear to be the last of the reports and it's odd. Reason being is because an Unown appear and disappear from the camera's lens. After that Pokémon shown itself, a portal appeared and pull Spencer in and closed behind it. Once it was closed, the sound of Schuyler saying something before cutting out.

ANyway, the crystallization kept going and it were coming near me. I had to a copy of some of the reports and put them away for safe keep. I was able to get out of that car in time, via the car window, and keep myself from becoming crystallization, unlike the car. I had to go to a mansion, the sounds of Unown can be heard, seeming to being saying something, but were beyond my understanding of this world.

I knew the Ash kid would be coming along soon; I don't know when and I don't know where, but he'll be there, trying to be the 'superhero'. Anyway, I was able to get into the place, via a window and some Iron tails attack.

I've overhear a news report about this on a television. From what I can hear from the shadows once I was able to get close was that reinforcements had come to try to fix this mess. I don't know what or how they're going to fix it, but the humans seem to do anything in their powers.

Some news reports talks about some human female, looking about in her late forties. From what I can hear in this place, that female human kid were there and she were watching the TV. Now, some human kid was wishing to have her father there, or Entei, one of the other because I wasn't caring what she had to say.

Now, the Unown had made an Entei out of crystals, which make no sense. This world makes less sense each day I wake up, dear Goddess. I just hope this world doesn't do anything MORE dumb.

Now, from my understanding of things, the Unown aren't known for making things like this, nor were they are known for making life out of nothingness. I know that those Pokémon are barely known as of this report, but it kind of make the pair of Pokémon who are said to make those Pokémon rather meaningless; Mew and the sissy Pokémon that's known as Arceus.

These kinds of thing kind of make this world kind of crazy and imbalance to the point that one can catch an Unown and make their own world. Does anyone else see what's wrong with this picture or is it just me?

Now, this kid had that 'gem' Pokémon, (which I'll refer to as it isn't a real Pokémon), to go and kidnap that old female I've talked about. I guess when you neglect your own kid to the point that she wants others to be their mother or father - it shows itself. I'm kind of shock the cops didn't came into this place and took the kid. Wasn't she going to school or something? If so, who takes her when she was at home? Oi, no one seems to know how to care for their kids in this world.

The gem Pokémon ran out of the place as if the bill from the restaurant is at the table and it forgot its money in its other mane and runs out of the place and leave you with the bill. On the TV set, I can see that gem Pokémon was running across the land and took that old female and kidnap her away.

As that thing ran across to the Pokémon center, where the news cast had set up their stuff had showed that gen thing turning the ground into crystals, somehow. I'm kind of shock that that gem Pokémon was able to touch the human without changing her into crystals as well.

Once the gem Pokémon was back, the kid talked to the old female about being together as the crystallization kept moving across the land. The place where I am started out began to form into a crystal like flower. A few things happening on the side like the humans on the outside trying to get in but was change into crystals upon tying. The dumb human was moving up some waterfall with the aid of some grass Pokémon - didn't care for what they were - while being shown on the television.

Some of things happen, Ash and his gang of flat personalities of his friends. The clearly neglected kid gone down to one of the lower floors and talk to the others humans in her child tone. I somewhat believe this kid isn't as smart as her father is. Now some battles happen and I didn't care much for whom won.

The Ash kid gone up the floor and some random things happen; the Unown fly around the room when Ash gotten to his mother, the dumb little girl starts to cry because she knew she was in a dream world and some more Pokémon battles happen - there's nothing much to talk about it.

More Pokémon battles happen, the gem Pokémon starts to get mad now that it knew what it is and doesn't want to admit what it, the Unown start to go crazy for some other reason as the little girl get mad. Even more Pokémon battles happen as a Charizard comes in and brings the battle outside.

I wasn't going outside to watch. The gem Pokémon talks about doing what the girl wants but seeming to be too dumb for its own good as the world would end up in a big ball of gem. The kid calls off the attacks and the kid wish to start to live in the real world and cause all the crystals to disappear. One would think all those crystals would be weak when hit by a great force, but whatever.

Within that room where the Unown are starting to lose control of their psychic powers and cause the crystals to grow out of control. One does have to wonder why those beings are Psychic types powers when they're clearly unable to control it. Pillars of crystals starts to pop up from the ground, as the being with the IQ that's below dirt itself tells everyone that the Unown is behind this - no really? I was thinking that some Eevees did it and causing chaos.

Some Pokémon starts to attack the shield that the Unown had put up for them as their powers rampage. Some boring speech happens about not forgetting or something. You can see it in some common kid movie or book. The Unown were beaten, the crystals disappear and kid's father appears outside the place. I was happy as heck as this stuff were down with and I make my way out of the place. Let's up hope that I don't see that kid again - I highly doubt it.

Warm regards,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

March 19, 2003

It was another day came and another day to enjoy the wildlife of the Pokémon world. It was a nice relaxing day at some nameless forest that humans wouldn't go to in fear of getting lost and something bad would happen to them. It was a nice day where I would have some time off after taking notes on some Pokémon that I haven't seen before. The reason I kept saying 'was', (drum roll please) some crazy shit gone down…yet again…!

As I've said, I were in some namely forest, hoping to have some time away from any humans beings so I can enjoy the world as it is. Well, what parts of the woods isn't tainted by human hands yet. When I say 'yet' is because I know humans will come here and turn it into a town for their own needs. Everything in this place was an enjoyable day until I've seen the bane of my existence; Ash. Why do I feel like removing his head and finding out his skull is empty on the inside?

I was near a Celebi's shrine, some Grass and Psychic type Pokemon that are a punk-ass bitch, that's in the middle of a forest, which is kind of foolish. For the most part, who will come and take care of it way out here? Anyway, the same group of humans, with the leader who can't find out how to open a door near the shrine as it start to glow a light blue along with the area around it.

I've seen a few odd things on my life, like the Pokémon type attack and all, those rare Pokémon that appears to host powers to destroy the world at any minute and all the Pokémon that seem to live through anything even if you toss it through the sun itself - it'll still be alive once it go to a Poke-center to heal through anything.

Now, the shrine dropped some human kid off, along with Celebi before running off like a puss. The new human seem to be unconscious at first - I was hoping that monster was dead to be honest. Knowing things were about to go down, I had to go follow them with a sigh. Sometimes I feel I don't get pay enough to go through this bulshit. I've followed anyway...

The humans had came to a tree house that's next a waterfall. There were an old woman there, she looks like she's about in her sixties, or late sixties to be right. Anyway, that human woke up in a fit of rage for some reason. I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something.

The old woman there lead everyone inside once she settled her ass down - I took the given invent and gone through a window - I took the long way around, up the tree. The old woman talk about everything that his human had been gone for the last forty years ago and the new kid's name turns out was 'Sam'.

Sam then promise to find that sissy Celebi Pokémon for some dumb reason and Ash and his cardboard cutout of friends joined in as well. I see no reason why they would risk their lives for some random Pokemon, but whatever. I'll keep my nose to the grain stone and find the clues I need to find out what gone on.

Soon, the humans gone out looked around the forest for the Pokémon until they came upon a part of the woods where it's destroyed a giant mech. Celebi was pissed off for some reason, I didn't care much for an overrated Pokémon.

The humans picked up that weak Pokémon as they return to that old woman's home, being stopped by Team Rocket - the sissy ones that can't take over a bowl of jell-o that's sitting inside an empty room. Then that giant mech turns to the humans and sent out some shadow Pokémon; some normal Pokémon that just have a dark area around them. It just goes to show that humans will use anything they, like bend Pokémon to their will and subject them to thing, to meet their goals. And yet, that human wasn't able to make a hit - what a loser.

Then the female human of the group, tripped, fell and caused everyone to stop for her. Why in all the human movies the females always do something dumb to the point that puts everyone's life on the line? Anyway, some Pokémon battles happen, they attack one another and things happen. Sam seems to have an old timey Pokeball, but who cares? The humans gone to a lake to heal that Pokémon, they gotten to a lake where Celebi used recover. I don't know why it couldn't just do it while battling the robot, but it's a non-issue right now.

The pair of humans chatted about some random things and Pokémon, making me waste my night keeping an eye on them to get everything down. The next day, that guy in the robot is back to fight the humans. It ended up being one sided where Celebi was captured by a better Team Rocket member. To show off, the member show off how 'evil' and mindless Celebi is. I for one couldn't tell the differences between then and now.

The human in the robot told everyone, right in front of them his plan; to take over Team Rocket and because their boss. I was thinking that spot was open as the fool couldn't tell ass hole from the hole in the ground. I guess it didn't cross his mind. I guess keeping things locked up and close to the chest isn't one of his good points.

Some common things happen, Ash and Sam get saved by a Pokémon; Suicune to get them neat the robot. A Pokémon battle happened and someone lose. An opening appears for Ash and Suicune took it. Suicune gone up the arm of the robot but was stopped and the humans got tossed off it as something happens to it. One of the sissy Team Rocket members; Jessie, had told them where Celebi was, the head of the robot (what a shocker, it wasn't done before in many stories.)

Ash and Sam withstand Celebi's attacks somehow - one would think Pokémon attacks would kill a human being easily. I was behind them, well, I wasn't going to put my life on the line for those fools. Anyway, the humans were able to do something to Celebi to break it free from its hold and break its ball. From all my experience from the world, I have not seen a Pokémon break its ball, no matter how much it wants to.

As the robot starts to fall apart, Celebi took the humans away from it and gone to the lake side. Which leave me in the water to swim back, (I hate the water), where that Celebi died from something. I ran out of 'I give a damn' about a week ago so Celebi had to deal with that. The humans tried to put that thing in the water but it didn't work. Then Suicune ran across the water to do something in an attempt heal Celebi. I don't know why they didn't go to a Pokémon center to heal it as that place and heal a headless Pokémon.

Everyone cried, the Pokémon cried, things was said, blah-blah-blah. A portal opens up in the middle of the lake where a group of Celebis come out and heal the dead ones. The old female human said that Celebis from different time points to help one another. Or, to put it bluntly; the Celebis can't die no matter what we do; AKA, they can kill us without fear as their past self can come to their side and heal them back to life.

The human from the robot appears out of the water; taking Celebi with his jetpack as Ash hold onto his leg as, (again) shows that he didn't think before leaping into anything. The yellow rat that may have the Black Death attacks the jetpack and cause everyone to fall back to the ground. Celebi used its psychic powers to bring the human door knob and the yellow thing softly to the ground. Everyone at the lake said their goodbyes as the Sam and Celebi return to their time, which brings up many things that doesn't make sense.

Toodles,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

January 20, 2004

Don't you hate it when you're trying to relax in some nice town on a sunny day when some race started and water gets kicked up to you? Well, it happen in a town called Alto Mare in the Johto Region, an isolated island south of Azalea Town. And that chilled return again, it was before the water hit me and I knew something bad was going to happen and Ash was the middle of it all again.

There were some race going on, called 'Tour de Alto Mare' or something to that line and the race marshals called the winner one of the fool's friends by name. I was hoping, deep down inside, that they were talking about some other female by the same name...until I heard her and then the sound of glass breaking can be near nearby; my hopes had been shattered. It was going to be one of those days, again. Knowing my job, I had to go after them. Damn kid, why can't he stay at home?

Anyway, the female of the group had won some dumb ride from some random guy who was in the race that I've talked about before. Not much is said while on the boat but the backstory of the place that some old humans who took some hurt kids that they've found, hurt, which appeared out of nowhere when the old couple had found them on some beach.

The old couple was able to heal the kids with some herbs and stuff. One has to wonder where the kids' parents were in the meantime of this event. Then, one day, without any warning or reason; some an evil monster appeared and attacked the city and meteors come down on Alto Mare like drops of rain. They gave no reason or back story as to why this monster was attacking.

As the meteors shards strike the city, the buildings and walkways of the city begins to take the color of the monster for no reason, whatsoever. The elderly couple about to meet their doom, but then all of a sudden; a mysterious, enigmatic light protrudes from the children - in front of the elderly couple's eyes. And (shocker of all shock) the kids were Pokémon where they've saved the old people who helped them. Does anyone else reading this have the feeling that whoever made this story is retelling the same story from some other children's book?

The story then goes onto say that they called their friends from somewhere to take out the monster. Why they haven't done this; to come to help them in their need without having to call them? Anyway, the group of Pokémon had beaten the monster, they made an item called the 'Soul Dew' that calls them to the holder.

The pair of Pokémon that changed themselves to look likes human kids, (Latias and Latios), before flying away, for some reason. We came to a statue of the pair of Pokémon the story talks about. The guy (who owns the boat where the gang of humans, and I, is standing on.) talks about the pair returning when the city is on the line, but was peaceful for like many years.

Soon, the boat landed at a port where the humans gotten off to eat. For the most part, the humans should eat some rocks, they what Ash would do if someone tells him if its food, I bet. Anyway, the yellow rat ran up to a water tap to drink when some brown haired human talked up to said tap and turn it on.

Many of the things were wrong with this one as the human was acting funny. When you've been around humans for a long time as I have, you'll learn the common things that humans do in their everyday life. This one, through, acted like an animal, or to be right; a Pokémon when meeting someone new. The human ran off then for no reason.

After a few minutes of looking, the same human had shown up, and was running away from some Pokémon. Why am I calling it a human? It isn't acting like one and I'm sure it isn't. If I had to guess, this 'human' did something wrong and pissed someone off. Anyway, an Espeon used it psychic powers to hone onto the 'human' before getting covered in String Shot.

Ash, being the dumbest being in the slowest class in school that he is, pushes his nose into the fight as Ash runs off his mouth about not forcing others to do things or something to that line; you get tired of hearing the same thing repeatedly before you tone it out. Ash gave some crappy speech or something like that.

They were running around the three, (the dumbass, the yellow rather than fake human) running up to different floors, running down different halls, running around every corner which way. Think of it as some badly done maze where you live it in it as you wonder how you'll get through this water trap.

Once the other party had lost tracked of the first party, they came to an overlook, (whatever it's called) down into the main area. The fake human disappeared, maybe to get away from the Ash-dumbness. I kind of felt dumb just staying near him; I haven't said a word to the fool yet.

Soon, the beings that were there became more boring than a test that's on the topic that's boring as all hell. They soon ended up at a museum. It's one of the main things that bring outsiders to come to this place to blow their money at. Once inside, the humans met an old male human who calls himself 'Lorenzo'.

Why do I get the feeling this old human would do horrible things to me when no one was looking? Creeper. It's best not to think about it. The group seen some bones of long dead Pokémon that's on display, the old man saying it's a skeleton of an Aerodactyl.

This whole museum turns out to be just one big boneyard of Pokémon remains. Everywhere you go in this place, you see countless Pokémon remains. This just goes to show that they'll keep their own dead kin in the ground but they'll bring out Pokémon bones up to be put on display for their enjoyment. I guess where Pokémon stay on the level of 'friends' with the humans.

Anyway, deeper into this place there were an old picture of the same female as from before. This were just make my belief of the human was a Pokémon 100% more true now. Ash, for some unexplained reason, said he'll stay in this place for a while as the others gone off without a word. Does no one ever ask anything in this world or do they just follow blindly at what others tell them?

Later on, about six hours later or so, Ash left the museum. He were running along some walkway somewhere. This city needs to learn how to name their blocks better; it's easy to get lost here. Soon, the ass ran into the same fake human that he came across over some waterway whom working on a drawing.

Then Ash change into a creeper as he ran after this girl as he ends up becomes lost inside the maze of this city. Whoever made the city map should have his head cheeked. Humans are some of the craziest beings around.

Then the little yellow rat spots the girl for the human ass and Ash ran after her like some bloodhound who has someone's smell; not letting up when she clearly doesn't want him around her. The little creep followed the poor girl to some garden with a walkway on the other end. Ash follows behind her still as if she owns him something. I guess his time had come to become a man now. The girl gone through some portal that looks like a wall. Ash, being the smartest human around, gone through it. It could have ended up into a trap where there's a lava bit on the other end.

Then some stuff happen; Ash gets attacked, some girl from before shows up and tells some Pokémon to attack Ash, the old human from before calls it off and everyone was happy. What a boring ass place it is. They talk, everyone's happy and boring fun happens.

Then some humans came into the place, there was a Pokémon battle, Latios was put under the control of the humans and the other one got away. One of the humans took control of the Soul Dew and cause Latios to become their puppet. Some warning about using it for evil will flood the land, which make no damn sense, whatsoever. The humans took over the Pokémon and start to cause chaos throughout the city.

The pair of humans who took the Soul dew had some robot thing powered by the Soul Dew which gave full control over Latios. The human has the robot to bring back the dead Pokémon to life and sent them to find the other Pokémon. From the point I can see, the reliving Pokémon firing off attacks, I hope Ash is dead. But I highly doubt it would happen.

Now, some crazy things happen, I can't say for sure as I don't know what happen. The screen of the robot creaks and gone dark and powered down, the Soul Dew looks messed up as Latios' body looks greatly damaged, but still barely alive.

The Soul Dew crack and began to turn into small bits and fell apart into tiny pieces. The water in this city withdraws to the point that it looks like a big tsunami were coming. The control area of the robot comes back to life and traps the humans inside who took the Soul Dew.

Then the pair of eons joined their powers, forming this big ball in the sky, that fires off a beam off into the sky for some reason as the two's powers were able to destroy the oncoming tsunami as the city's water returns to normal. Once it was done, the sun was rising into the sky.

Then the Latios from before had killed itself to make the new Soul Dew and stop the water from becoming another tsunami. The Soul Dew seems like a joke as it can be used again for the same reason as before.

Who makes an item that can flood a city and give it to someone that can be found easily? I mean, who thinks it's a good idea to say "Here's an item that I've made to save the city. It can be used to cause chaos and flood the city easily. So it's good idea!" and gone ahead and did it? Does no one in this world think before leaping or they're just hoping for the best?

With kind affection,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

June 1, 2004

I couldn't keep myself from jumping about; another fair were in the near-by area of Hoenn land. I always liked fairs and events like this. I guess it's the kid inside me always enjoy them. I wasn't able to find the place it's held because some dumb fool had to host the event in some namely forest for some unholy reason.

Once I've gotten to the place, my heart skipped a beat when my eyes seen the place already set up. Games was there, different foods was being made, events that'll be going on would be on display soon. Then my heart dropped like a hot rock when I heard the horrible sound which sended chills down my back, the only thing I know that's dumber than a dead body, the being that's a bigger fool than a town's drunk; Ash. Everything I loved is gone from this place. Shit was about to go down.

Anyway, the tents were up, the workers gone into their full time jobs, the Pokémon were busy doing things and so on. The food in the place always sends me back to the fairs in the Kitsune world, it was the bomb. The apples dipped in syrup and set out to dry in it all of greatest.

The clothing there were nice, there were nice masks there were so fun to wear as some of them are funny to look at. Everything looked fine until I've passed near-by a lovely snack stand when the items for sell disappeared. Then a few minutes later, I heard some female yelling about things disappearing from her stand.

I just sighed and hang my head; I knew this day will be ruined far past the point of fixing. I kind of wish they 'show how' ending up at the bottom of a bit that's two hundred down onto some sharp bones.

From what I've seen, the Ash kid had lost a member of his group; that Misty human lady and gotten two replacement for her; a female human called May and a small mell human called Max. Anyway, the group had a Pokémon with them called Jirachi, sounding like some kid who got held back for about a few years in school because it wasn't able to do class work.

The little human and that Pokémon form of Ash; Jirachi played around in the forest the place had been set up. I know nothing good can ever come from this as the track record with Ash kicked in and anything that isn't a rock leads to some crazy shit will go down. My other reports on his kid can back this up. What is this, the fifth or sixth report I've made on him and his damn actions? My Goddess, what push this kid to do the dumb things that he does?

Now then, a Pokémon called Absol appear from the forest stand there. I mean, that Pokémon just stand there and did nothing; it didn't attack, growl, kicked up dirt; nothing. Humans, being the all great beings and smartest (heavy sarcasm here) attack Absol without warning and they wonder why it got mad. Humans, one has to wonder why they're still live. Then some male humans opened some trapped door and Absol dropped into it. I'm not sure what gone on inside there, through.

Later that night, the same human whom trapped Absol was carrying something, or someone, into the big tent. Following along, I had myself a look. Upon entering the big top, the human had Jirachi and cried about being fired from Team Magma. Mon, humans can be so stuck on the past that it's sad.

Then the same human, I don't know his name, said that he wants the Millennium Eye that Jirachi has. When it said 'no', the human had his Dusclops to force it open the eye on the steel/psychic type belly. The machine that the human that had Jirachi inside it started to try to use the beam that shot out of it and into the sky before blowing up.

The Absol kind of just stand there and watch as it was going on until that thing blew up and it broke free. I don't know why it didn't use a Dark type attack to stop the ghost Pokémon, but whatever. The gang of ding-dongs ran in, took Jirachi and ran onto a bus. I had to get a ride onto the bus' bumper and hold onto for dear life. While I was holding onto the bumper like a left on windy say, getting toss about as the bus hits bumps, a Mightyena put something under the bus before backing off.

Not much is done for the next four days or so. Everything is kind of boring as the bus get stuck in the mud which got mud on me, running over bumps, camping out happen and nothing else happen as the bug slowly nears a place called Forina. As we were moving to the place, I've learn that the male human from before was called 'Butler', being an old friend of the bus driver.

Once we've gotten to this place, Absol shown up once again on the last day of the event and lead everyone to some cave. Overhead, the large star that the event is all about can be seen. As that little freak starts to open its third eye, some spikes come out of the walls and purple energy beams capture Jirachi. I don't know how it was done, but it was clear that someone had done a lot of work ahead of time for this.

Then Butler yells about bringing back Groudon back to life, some ground type Pokémon said to made the land that this region was made from. This whole thing doesn't make sense;

one) Groudon is said to be asleep, not dead, as Team Magma's goal was to wake it up.

Two) When did Groudon died? From that last I were reading about this Pokemon, it gone into a deep sleep.

From what I've remember, there was only one and it sleep deep within the earth, about forty oe so miles below the ground.

Three) how in all that's holy and unholy will this Pokémon bring back a dead Pokémon, if it's indeed is dead? How do the humans even bring back dead Pokémon anyway? All of this doesn't make sense, whatsoever.

As Butler made sure everything were working on his end, the Absol from before and a Flygon takes out the spikes that was holding Jirachi, some kind of Groudon started to form. It didn't hold it shape before parts of its body started to change into tentacles for some reason. I have no idea how Butler made it, but it's clearly wasn't made for this world.

The tentacles of the Groudon started to pull in any and all Pokémon that, what I can guessed, sense. Crazy things happen, the human turn over a new left, he stops the unholy Pokémon, and everyone was safe, blah, blah, blah. It just goes to show you that humans will turn tail at the smallest sign of something going wrong and try to play the good guy.

Why am I put through those events and the world, as a whole, hasn't cracked down on trainers and their Pokémon yet? All of those reports kind of make me kind of wonder why this world is too horrible to stay as it is. I should file some papers with the higher ups about this world and what I can do to help it. The humans clearly can't handle anything here.

As usual,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

January 22, 2005

Oh LaRousse City, what a lovely place it is. As an electric type Pokémon, it's kind of luring to me as if it was a long lost lover. It's mainly because LaRousse City is the high technology city; moving sidewalks, high-tech bins, monorails and the like. Everything there can drive a Pokémon, like I, into a haze of love. I even gone out of my way to read the reports of anything that I can get my paws onto. It was like a dream come true, until my bubble of happiness was popped.

I came to this city about three days before the event happen in this place. Being a high-tech city, there was bots everywhere that keep their eyes on whoever comes into and out of the city. For the most part, I was able to get past them because I had to mess around with my electromagnetic field to make me somewhat 'not there', so to speak.

Every living thing that moves has an electromagnetic field around them. From what I can understand, everyone has a negative and positive electromagnetic field. I try to match theirs and try to go with their eyes to make them not look at me. Or something like that, it's hard to say. Now, when applying to the robots, I just try to stay still and try to shut down my field to the lowest that my electromagnetic field feed wouldn't touch them.

Anyway, once I was inside the city, I made my way to the research lab building and 'let myself' in. I had many places to go and many things to do, but I wanted to read up what the humans were doing here and see if they were trying to make their own Mewtwo here like the humans did in Kanto, you can't leave a human along with anything to do with Pokémon and technology. It was proven with Mewtwo once before.

Anyway, from the reports I've read, the humans here had gone to one of the Polar Regions, it was never named. The researchers witness a meteor coming out of the sky and stroke the thick ice. The reports also said that an unknown Pokémon appeared out of the ice before Rayquaza came out of nowhere and attacked the Pokémon. It was a fast battle that destroyed much of their tools there.

One of the researchers had found a green stone that they took from the crash with them before having an emergency evacuation via a helicopter. Their latest reports are mainly the same thing once they've return to the city; the stone shown no signs or reactions from whatever they did. Saying their tools doesn't have enough power to get anything out of the stone.

Now, a few days later, I was looting a burger robot thing when I heard the unforgettable voice and I knew this place will be put to the test from the actions of Ash's stupidity. From what I can overheard, the Ash kid was talking to some human kid named Tory, repeating what happen in the reports to the ding-dong. I bet about ninety percent of it wouldn't get through his thick skull of his. Tory saying he's scared of Pokémon after that event, which he should. Us Pokémon are deadly when we need to be.

Overhead, some Pokémon started to make some odd lights appear. I pulled out a Pokedex that I've 'found'. It told me that it was Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. It says that it can change into different forms; Attack, Defense, Speed and normal forms. Not much else it told me about this Pokémon, but I know I'll find out soon. I don't know why the humans haven't seen the lights yet, but I'm sure it'll make itself known, soon.

Soon, there was this alarm that sounded to have everyone to leave the city as Deoxys cause Rayquaza to fly towards the city. About 99.98% of the population in the city with most of the aid of Deoxys making copies of itself to carry Pokémon and humans alike out, but you know who and Tory wasn't. Upon finishing up carrying the others out of the city, Deoxys put up a force field around LaRousse to keep Rayquaza away.

Now, some time later, the human kids found the lab where the researchers were running the tests on the green stone the reports talked about. For crazy some crazy ass reason, the humans, somehow, can tell what the lights mean like "friend" and "where are you?" which make no sense to me, whatsoever. They just look like lights to me if you asked me.

Soon Rayquaza broke into the city somehow and started to look for Deoxys through the city from where I can see from the window of the lab. Now, the humans were talking about getting more power to wake the Pokémon inside the stone. How they know there was a pokemon? No one can really answer how the dumb do their thing. They ran into the other Deoxys outside and told it they were friendly before attacking it. Real nice way to say you mean no harm by kicking someone in the nuts.

Up in the sky, Deoxys flew around in the sky as Rayquaza flew aster it for some reason. Eh, I'm no mind reader so I can't tell you what they were up to. Some of the humans and their Pokémon gone out and to the cities windmills that powers the city. Why can't they have a water wheel that they could use that? I mean, the wind can't be always blowing everyday and the air may be a standstill for an unknown amount of time.

Within the lab, the human Tory used the laser on the stone. He said the plan was working and the stone change into a Deoxys. How a Pokemon come from a stone from a laser is unknown to me. Namely a stone from space, nevertheless. One has to wonder how this kid is able to use this thing with such skill to use this laser is telling me there is something that I shouldn't know about. Anyway, the Deoxys flew out of the place, stopped the other Deoxys from killing the Rayquaza. Then the robots in the area starting to go ape shit crazy and attack the three Pokémon for some reason.

Then Tory's father came onto the screen and told the kid to show him to head to some head robot to presentee his passport to get the robots to settle down. How does this work? Why can't they use a computer to do this and use the main program to do this? Who knows. Everyone was happy in the end, the robots shut down, the Deoxys pair flew away and there wasn't a damn reason for this shit and why they were on this planet in the first place is still unanswered. What the hell?

With much confusion,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

September 19, 2006

Ah, the sounds and smells of the past always make me enjoy learning about the history of this world. Even though most of those events had the humans using Pokémon for their deeds, and I've seen some of those events first hand while humans was the cause of about ninety-nine point nine-nine percent of the wars.

One of those past events is being held at a place called Rota, located north of Mt. Silver, and is just northwest of Mt. Moon. They're hosting an event call "Hero of the Year" in which humans use Pokémon to have battles to see who will get the title of 'Hero of the Year' for the event.

The story behind this (to keep it short, I'll just sum it up) is about some big war that two warring groups, each of them having a mix of humans and Pokémon in there. Some human named Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian, along with a Lucario in training to master the aura. I don't know how an human can use it, but whatever. Sir Aaron trapped the Lucario in a gem on top of a staff before running away like a puss.

A Pokémon trainer then takes said staff to the queen, named Queen Rin, of the land to a big tree called "Tree of Beginning" where she used the gems in the area to stop the war somehow with lights. But I'm not sanding this to tell you, or anyone, a bedtime story. Sorry.

The city had everyone dressed up in old renaissance outfits, which makes it a rather different thing to see them. The males looking like they're going to a winter area in the hottest places as the female humans dress for the worst events in mind. And when I say for the worst, they dress up like it's warm in a hailstorm.

Now back to the event at hand, the event has a tournament to choose the hero for this year, and guess who was there to join in? If you say that fool of a human, Ash, then you would be right and won yourself a cookie!

But in all seriousness, this little runt that doesn't know his head from a hole in the ground is always around those kinds of events. I can't be everywhere at once and I don't know when nor where the events are hosted. This one was hosted by a queen name Queen Ilene. Ash because the winner and given the title of "True Guardian of the Aura".

Knowing not much will happen, because there is often some human made thing or any legendary like Mewtwo or Moltres. But seeing as there is a place where it says Mew lives, which means that it's real and I should go track down Mew. Why aren't there any stories that are just it - just stories? I mean, the stories of the world has Pokémon holding powers that can blow up if it wants at any minute.

I've spotted a Munchlax taking some of the food that sits on one of the many tables in the ballroom where everyone were, I guess whom took part in the battles or wish to be there, come to the dance. I followed the Munchlax from behind and kept myself a few yards away from it. Anyway, the Munchlax came up to the attic of Cameran Palace, where the ball is being hosted. Upon entering the attic, there was a Meowth that was with Team Rocket, the Munchlax from before and two Pikachus.

While sticking to the shadows, it can easy to see that one of them is Ash's and the fact that Pikachus are only found in Viridian Forest in this land, so I can say for sure the other Pikachu is Mew. Mew changed a few forms a few times before a pair of Weaviles came through a broken window, attacking the others Pokémon before kidnapping Pikachu jumping out of the window for no real reason to me.

Now, seeing as the pair isn't coming back, which make no sense as they ran off with their tail feathers between their legs for some reason; I've gone back down to the ballroom to grab something to eat. I was just in time to witness a Lucario coming out of the gem that sits up top of the staff that was said to be Sir Aaron's. Lucario freaked the fuck out and ran off as if its girlfriend said she was having its baby or some such thing, I don't know...

Some old female human tells Lucario that his old life is long gone and all his loved ones were dead and all the Lucario knew from his past is old news now. I know it sucks to read this, but it's true. Soon the group left to head into the throne room where the queen of the place told the acts of what happen that occurred after it was put into the gem. I just have a few questions about this whole thing.

One) how the hell did that Lucario lived so long in that thing? It makes no sense how that Lucario was able to stay alive and not gone insane from being along for so long. Some Pokémon seem to just go into hibernation for many, many years without a word on how they get water, food or (in some cases) air - Jirachi.

Two) how was Lucario pulled into the gem - how in the hell in all that's holy and unholy was a rock was able to pull a Pokémon into itself? I haven't found about how Pokeballs do it, but it doesn't make sense on how matter was change into light to be put into something, let say a gem, where it be let out at the user's request.

I'm getting digressing now. But as typical in Ash's behavior, Ash gone and jump into the cooking pot when the little male kid from the last report shows up talking about Mew. The Lucario was told to go along with Ash and the others; they plan on heading out in the morning as the kid said she has a car to take them to some rock tree. I've gone out at night to jump onto the top of the vehicle's roof so they don't get away from me as I slept up there...

The car gone out at about 9AM as the group took off in the car with me on top. The Lucario ran ahead of the car. I don't know how that Pokémon was able to run faster than a car without using an attack, but whatever. The group of humans kept stopping at places repeatedly; they seem to set aside their worries about Ash's Pikachu for their own needs. I see where Pokémon stand with them.

Some crappy ass flower is picked up and it was called something like a "Time flower" or something to that line. The time flower is a crystallized flower that grows in and around the Tree of Beginning. It is unknown if they are actual flowers, or of the same type of living crystal that makes up the Tree of Beginning.

It has the ability to record events and play them at a later date as a holographic image along with sound. I don't know how they work, nor do I believe the humans knows how they work to be honest. I don't know how this can happen as it goes against everything that I know and stand for.

Then, out of nowhere, a Regirock popped the fuck out of the ground and started to attack the group, attacking the "intruders" as it said it. They ran off and I had to follow behind them because of my job. They had gone through some tunnels where they came upon a large cave of ancient Pokémon. The Lucario said they was in the tree, Ash ran up to one of the many tunnels where Lucario follows behind him. Then the female human, Kidd, (the one who took them there), set out some mini bots into the air before following the others.

Inside the maze, there were gooey Pokémon came out of the walls and try to take out the humans, catching some of them while others gone off free. And when I say 'try', I mean Lucario blow up the monsters easily. Things happen, blah, blah, blah, the pair of Regis (Regirock and Registeel), Ash sent out his Pokémon to be a hero again, but they failed, after the attacks the group gone into two different groups. They met up with Pikachu, Mew and some other Pokémon as well.

Some more random things happen; the good thing that came of this is that they took Ash (yay!) as Lucario watches it happen. I guess the gooey Pokémon beings doesn't take a liking to be attacked as they had gone kept attacking the humans. Then Mew touched some gem and the blobs turning the, green for some reason and left all the humans they've took was freed and left alive and well. (Goddess damn it!)

Mew said, through Lucario, that it was able to tell the tree that the humans are harmless. (I call bullshit on that). The tree then gone crazy and turned red as the Mew said the tree gone into shock for some reason. If the tree dies, it will die as well. A few things; 1) Why was this Pokemon's life tied to a tree? 2) If this Mew has the power over the tree, why couldn't it get a seed and start a new one? I don't know how, but who cares? Fuck it. There's a Pokémon that lived in gem for many years, so of course it can!

They've gone to the core room of the tree (why does the tree have a core room for starters?), but they didn't know what to do. Lucario then spot some crystal flowers before running up to it, which appears to house next some human that was inside a crystal. Ash then finds another Time Flower that shows Aaron giving his aura to Mew, (how does that work?), through some gloves. Then Mew healed the tree before Aaron fell over and the flower closed.

Then Ash did some crazy thing, Lucario helped and gave up its life to saves the tree. A green light shinnied out through the gems. Then soon Lucario crystallized, the world was saved, somehow. This bloody world is too crazy to leave along and something needs to be done about it.

That's all there is to say about this stuff. This world has so much wrong with it that it needs to be restarted or something such. I left the place as soon as I can, I didn't want to blow up and kill someone. I know that I can't do much of anything so I just left. Dear Goddess...

Yours forever,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

February 24, 2008

Alamos Town appears to be located northwest of Oreburgh City and northeast of Jubilife City in Sinnoh. The main part of the city is on top of a large mesa in the middle of a lake. There is a bridge connecting the mesa to the mainland. According to maps of Sinnoh, the area around Alamos Town is heavily wooded with many hills and plateaus.

According to the maps of the world (as of now), it is located near the Ravaged Path. It's a rather nice oldie city even though it doesn't classed as a city. But at least I can walk around more freely in this place as there are other shinxs to hide along with. It was a lovely place before all the stuff hit the fan.

I've came to this place to try to enjoy my fellow Shinx's family line company; I don't get that much time with them, seeing as much of the other lands don't have them. And the only ones I've seen that's outside of Sinnoh are own by trainers that's few and far in between. But nothing last forever and that goes for happiness as well.

Not much happen in the start of this event, mainly because I had to pull myself from the others as I've seen that yellow rat with red cheeks and knew that fool was not far behind and chaos was nearing. I haven't much of, if any, hope for this world as the things I've witness makes me wonder if this will imploded in on itself one day because some foolish trainer had some "great" idea to use a powerful attack right next to a power plant or something such.

As I made my way away from the group of air heads, I came upon some broken pillars another part of the city. I'm not sure what was going on, but I knew the chaos had started and my time here is ruined, yet again. I've gone around and knocked on some doors, pretending to be some kid and getting information about some odd things and stuff for school.

Soon, I found out that there was a tower called 'Space-Time Tower' where it's the world's largest musical instrument of the Pokémon world. So, I've gone there and found out that some human have things that monitors time and space. Why they have this? I have no idea. I don't know how the humans did it, but they did it. There were reports in this lab that talks about, the latest reports, talks about time and space starting to get out of control.

From what I can hear, the human who did the reports. (named Tonio), were going over some new reports before taking his laptop and running off - I've followed suit behind him. Tonio had gone and hid himself in some bushes for some unknown reason at a park. Then I heard the drooling fool run his mouth with some male human that sound like he has his own head up a back door.

Tonio was force out of the bushes by the same human that I've just said with some head thingy. They started talking forcing out a Pokémon called 'Darkrai', so I've pulled out my handy-dandy Pokedex, which tells me that it's called the Pitch-Black Pokémon, being a Dark type. On Tonio's PC, from where I can see, how a lot of lines moving around, not telling me much other than humans just show random things as proof.

Then the place started to become cover in a green light for some reason then Darkrai appeared in the shadows, telling everyone to leave before using Dark Void, which again, had Ash jumped in front of which put himself to sleep. Ash was taken to the Pokémon center to be waken up. Why did a human go to a place for healing Pokemon?

That brings up something I've been thinking about; where are the human hospitals? I haven't seen one in my whole time here. Not much happen throughout the night besides Darkrai putting the Pokémon to sleep that was caught. I've stayed at Tonio's place for the night.

The next day, the gang of human fly traps came to the place and found Tonio asleep on the floor. Then the group's Pokémon found song disc made from stone. Then Tonio told the others about the Space-Time Tower. So Ash gone and said he'll find the other disc that goes for this place. Oh, what a lovely little fool I get to report on. Also, why don't they have both discs? It's only logical to have them for how old it is.

Ash ran up the stairwell while the others and I took a hot-air balloon, we've gotten to the top, turn the damn thing on and everyone started to dance to it in the streets. I'm not sure why. Then they gone down to the ground and had a Pokémon battle, again (What a shocker...).

Then some pink portal opens up where Palkia came through it, (I've talked about it before; you can go back and read about it.). Then Darkrai appeared behind them where the human with his head up a Pokémon's back door sent out his Pokémon to battle it. Darkrai fire off Dark Void as if it was having a fire sell and everything must GO. It then ran off for some reason, which was followed behind by Ash.

Everyone had gone after Darkrai, seeming to think it was made from candy or something as everyone wants it. Darkrai fire off more of that attack, putting some more Pokémon asleep and it somehow change a human into his Pokémon. Everyone there was brought back to the Poke-center that was changed and talk about what happen, with ghost of the asleep Pokémon flying about the place. Then some trainers came in and told everyone about some fog around the town.

Everyone that was awake gone out on a witch hunt for Darkrai that was set into play by the human that was changed into a Pokémon, which Ash and his fellow damn asses gone ahead with. (There goes so much idea for caring for Pokémon like friends, Ash. I'm onto you and your game). Then Tonio tells everyone that Darkrai saved some girl some years ago when he was little. Blah, blah, blah, things happen, everyone is settle down, the human found Palkia was in-between two dimensions, yap, yap - a battle happen - blah, blah - Tonio say that the Pokémon in the portal is doing this - dribble, dribble - Palkia took the town to its world.

The ghost like Pokémon disappear, the sky changed colors and became crazy shit like that. Palkia landed in the town and cries out like a little punk. Then Darkrai attacked Palkia which returned fire as they flew around the Space-Time Tower before Dialga attack the two with its own attacks before all three of them started to fight one another as the town disappear below them. I don't know how that's happening, but it just goes to show you that Pokémon are able to end the world whenever they want.

The battle kept going on and the town kept disappearing as the two kept at it. Tonio then said they should use some old song to settle the two fighters. The humans had gotten into the same hot air-balloon from before as they use it to move to the Space-time Tower to play that damn song. Everyone watch upon what is happening as Darkrai gets own by the pair.

In the tower, Ash found the disc to play the song, everyone was happy as Dialga and Palkia became happy and settle down. They've gone back to their homes and the town returns to it damn place it was before. No one knows why the two was fighting and just gone along with it as if it's a bloody normal day.

I for one think that the two are lovers who can't please one another in bed and had a fight about it. Everything about those two doesn't make sense and this is the most logical one that makes the most sense.

The piss off one,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

February 28, 2008

This is another report about that damn group agaom; it was just a few days just after I've left that town that was disappearing after having to live through a pair of lovers who can't please one another. I don't know why or not, but those events keep happening and threat to end the world as it is. I mean, I've lived through a pair of Pokémon who controlled time and space that was fighting for some reason before being sent back to their world. I don't know why they were, nor do I know how the two came into contact with one another, anyway…

I was walking through the Sinnoh region, trying to get as much space between Alamos Town and I was my goal right now. I didn't want to bear through that garbage again. I've sent that report As soon as possible because I wouldn't get much sleep that night as it'll run through my mind countless time until I tell somewhat; it kind of a report and something for me to blow some steam off at. Anyway, I came across *that* group again where the female human of the group was holding a Shaymin and I knew chaos will be close - nothing good ever came from that group, whatsoever.

Shaymin talks about how it was pulled into another place where a Pokémon called 'Giratina' where it pulled in Palkia. From what I've heard, it sounded like an event in jail that one doesn't wish to see. Anyway, Shaymin and Palkia was able to get out of that world because of the Shaymin's Seed Flare that somehow sent it back to this world and freed Palkia as well. Shaymin ended up walking its way to the group. They've gone to a Poke-center and talks with the Pokémon about some place. I'm not sure what it's referring to, but I know Ash will bring it to whatever that place were.

They soon left the Poke-center and walk about some place. Not sure where, but some portal opens up and pulls Ash, Shaymin, the female human and I jumped in myself. It wasn't going to be a good day. Soon, the group was in a place called the 'Reverse World'. My Pokedex told me that it's the home of Giratina before said Pokémon roars.

Then, out of the blue, some human told them to follow him to get away from Giratina. Upon running away from said Pokémon, this new human ran his about having a high IQ or some crap like that, having something that's said to help them lean back to the real world. The then human kept on talking about this world being the real world's twin that keeps the real world in balance - somehow. The human found a portal to the real world, not sure what human made thing can do that, but whatever.

Then, out of the blue, a group of Magnemite and Magneton show up and surround Ash and his foolish friends, while a human shows up with a Magnezone and started to attack the group. They ran off to a train which they got on to lose the other Pokémon. Upon the train, some humans on the train talks about a group of Shamans living up top of a mountain which, (you guessed it.) Ash said he'll bring it home. Dear Goddess...

Then some stuff happen, the Pokémon from before finds the train, breaks into said train, get force out and everyone was happy. Blah, blah, blah, they get on a boat to get to some land down some waterway, yap, yap, Giratina pulls all of them into its world, dribble, dribble, dribble, a Pokémon battle happen, so on.

The human from before came into the same world as well, cried about wanting Giratina's powers. Everyone got out of that world and into the real world with Shaymin's help. The same human from before used his airship to put a red light around Giratina that appears to suck its powers out slowly - somehow.

Then the human that came out of nowhere says he worked for the crazy guy, (Oh, what a shocker there. There isn't stories that shows the same events that was playing out now!), the crazy human gone and became power mad. Up in the air-ship, the crazy human's programming shows how much power is being pulled from Giratina. Oh and, some Pokémon battle happen outside. They fight against the Magnemite and Magneton, not much can be said.

The airship starting to fall from the air and nears a forest. I've gotten myself onto one of those mini ships things. Giratina fell into and pulled itself out of a body of water. Everyone was worry about that big ghost dragon where they should be worry about that airship catching fire and burning everything down or taking out the area in a big explodes into a big fire ball of death. But whatever let all the Pokémon in the area die.

That crazy human had gone into the other world and started to cause damage to the real world. Ash, in his so little wit, hopped into a near-by air-ship and gone into that world along with Giratina who open its own portal to its home. Things happen, the first ship was taken out by Pokémon attacks. Everyone there left that world and return to the real world. Shaymin met up with its family members/friends before flying off and everything was back to normal. Whatever is normal for this cursed world.

Forever lost on this matter,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

March 2, 2008

Michina Town is one of this world's oldest evidence around that I can find about humans controlling, using, and tossing Pokémon side for their own needs and making themselves the heroes of something or to someone. The Pokémon history, stories, books, and so on are often shown humans are the heroes of things and tossing Pokémon away or using them as weapons. Like the Mewtwo report for one. I'm sending in this, and copies of my other reports, as proof of what I say and see if I can get someone high up to work with me dealing with this world, anyway, onto the report.

Unfortunately for me, I came across the dingbat human again and it caused me to send this because I know something was going to happen and things will hit the fan. Anyway, I've spotted Palkia and Dialga out in the open where some female human seem to control them. I don't know how, but they did what she said without any Poke-balls. Once they've gone back to their world, (I still don't get that part) before starting to tell the story of the town I'm heading to.

Michina Town is an old town where it has ruins where it was just a wasteland where even the weeds didn't grow there. The story goes on to say that Arceus made an item called 'Jewel of Life' out of like six plates that it used to change its types. (I have no idea if some kind of Pokémon that change its type would be called a god.

I mean, it isn't the only Pokémon that can do it, but *this* Pokémon get that title? What am I missing here?) Anyway, the story goes on to say that a human called 'Damos' whom the Jewel of Life was given to after getting back the lost plates that it lost when blowing up space rocks. (Why couldn't it just make them disappear?)

The plates from Arceus had, all six-teen of them, were said to be the only thing that keep Arceus safe. (Why does a God need items that the humans can get to keep itself safe? It doesn't make any sense!) Then Arceus was said to be at death's door, (which make no sense that if he's a God, he doesn't die), where Damos gave back the plates that Arceus made into the jewel. (Here's the shock, readers) the human took the type for himself to ensure the land that was brought back to life to stay that way. (I don't know why Arceus, oh I don't know, just bring it back in a blink of an eye? Some "God", more like a punk.).

Arceus had the item that it made used against it to go to sleep to heal. Now they say the Arceus makes it returns to see how the humans are doing. The human female who was told everyone that it was close for Arceus to make its return.

Arceus appears over the city, blah, blah, blah, the female human brings the Jewel of Life to Arceus, yap, yap, it turns out to be fake and it pissed off Arceus more than it was already was. Arceus started to blow things up, messing things up, doing a few unspeakable acts to buildings before the three other dragon monster appear and try to settle it down. Dialga made a portal into the past to fix the events of the past.

(Nothing can ever go wrong there. Does anyone remember the Digimon races that shared the world with humans and Pokémon? No? Exactly) so I've followed along the group into the past. I've gone into the past with them. I wanted to kill Ash's family members from the past, but I don't know his bloodline, so I couldn't do it even if I wanted to.

Soon, after going through a tunnel where it looks like something from a Sy-iy movie, where it ends up in some temple. Inside said temple, Damos has the Jewel of Life on a staff. The events from the story follows suit as Damos used the jewel on Arceus before some human in a red toga and controls a Heatran and Bronzong wearing strange armor is also involved.

I wasn't paying much mind, but Damos look like he's under control of someone or something. Then the female human somehow was able to pray through time itself to Dialga to send it back in time some more. I don't know how this works, but whatever.

It appears the group has been sent back a few hours of the same day…or a week. I don't know, this whole time stuff don't make sense. Then some humans in heavy armor got the humans cornered before appearing to be under control of a Pokémon. The female human appear to be not under the control, even though there wasn't anything stopping her from being controlled.

The human in red from before, (or is it later? I'm not sure with the time stuff.), before tossing the humans from many years now into jail before taking the female to be interrogated. I've had to because, well; wherever Ash is, something dumb will go down and I'll have to report it.

Upon getting to their jail cell, the group met Damos where he talks about the land that was useless until Arceus came, blah, blah, blah. Arceus giving that damn gem to Damos where the human made a stature of it whatever, yap, yap, yap.

He was planning to return the damn thing and the human in red was a human named Marcus, dribble, dribble, dribble. Then a Spiky-eared Pichu ran up to them with the jail key to free them. Because you know those kinds of stories always has some random Pokémon helping the heroes out that wasn't seen until now.

Then there fighting happen where the evil human is shown to the world, blah, blah, blah. Ash becomes a hero by trying to free Arceus, yap, yap, yap. Arceus became whole and set everything back to normal, dribble, dribble, dribble. All of this doesn't make sense, whatsoever. For one, when they've changed the past, shouldn't we become non-existence because the reason going back into time isn't there and everyone shouldn't remember it?

For another thing, when Arceus sent us back to normal time, wouldn't everything be normal because, oh I don't know, the events from the past didn't happened that lead up to this point which means that there would be a time paradox and everything should have stopped existing because things wouldn't make sense, or something like that, never gone through one before.

Forever lost in this world,

Yoshi the shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

March 10, 2008

The human filth gets worst and worst by the day. The horrible stain that covers this planet is blinding. The vile, deeply rooted, action and habits of humans has an over this land to the point that they're requested for *everything*. I've seen the past and I was disappointed. I've seen the now; I'm disappointed of the now where Pokémon stand in the world. And I fear for the future where Pokémon may stand in the light of humans.

The story behind Crown City is that twenty years ago all the plants died out for some reason. It was the last time Celebi was soon there. (I was thinking that this punk-ass Pokémon can just fix it with time.) Then humans and Pokémon somehow brought back life to the plants there. Shiny forms of Raikou, Entei and Suicune are considered the city's protectors.

The rabbit hole goes deeper in this world as there was another event in Crown City, Sinnoh, where they're hosting some more barbaric Pokémon battles are just glorified cock fights where the Pokémon take the damage and the humans just stand there with some ignorant look on their faces. Then some human get some title from the place and all the humans there cheers for the human trainer who won. Meanwhile, the Pokémon is put into their balls to wait for their next battle.

Then, out of the blue, a Pokémon attacked the city. It appeared to be falling apart from this Pokémon before the place started to look like a war zone. Then some male human made a report on some big TV talking about the city being attacked by a Zoroark. Soon after that TV gone into repeating itself, some human came up to Ash and that group, I'm not even shock anymore or have much feeling to this by this point. The male human who called himself an investigator, talking about the human who was on the TV whom name was Grings. The group of humans had a Zorua along with them. Oh, what a shocker their…

Then the same old happen from the other reports; Pokémon battles happen, Celebi appeared out of nowhere, everyone was happy before some female human tells them the past of the place and they seek to take out the big bad human and then Ash gone to take out said bad human to become the hero - again. Everyone always Grings is able to see what will happen, but he didn't see this happen?

The humans talk about something called "time ripple", blah, blah, blah. (Oh look, more misses with time. This always ends well.) Ash somehow is able to get the three dog beasts to side with him somehow, yap, yap, yap. Everyone fight against the bad guy until they've won, dribble, dribble, dribble. Everyone was happy that things was set right and Zoroark met up with its Zorua, the bad guy was taken to jail and the world was happy.

Forever sick of this world,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

December 10, 2008

Yes, finally! I've heard back from the higher ups about my plan for this world, but they requested some more proof, to ensure that I just didn't just ran into a link of bad luck. Luckily for me, humans are beings of habits and history repeats itself. They're going over this, and my other reports.

Anyway, I've gotten to Eindoak Town where I ran into one of those stories that'll turn out to b true. Aren't all those stories turn out to be true and just go to show that humans have no real way of making a story other than taking an event try to be a hero? The story goes as follows; long ago, the Kingdom of the Vale engaged in a war which caused a disturbance in the force that kept the land alive and flourishing, the Dragon Force.

(What a shocker, humans having a war where it ends up nearly ending live as we know it.) Left with no other option, the King of the People of the Vale lifted the Sword of the Vale from the ground, and placed it atop a mountain to ease the Dragon Force's fury. (What's this 'Dragonforce' and why I haven't heard of it up until now?).

Sword of the Vale was pulled out of the ground with the power of Victini that was somehow was able to power up the other Psychic type Pokémon to move the building that's in the shape of the sword, which the name came from. (I don't know why it doesn't just use it own powers to do it by itself if it has such powers.) The building landed on a mountain to stop the flow of this Dragon Force. (Which doesn't say how, or why, it is only in this land and doesn't flow through the world to other lands.)

Within the town, they started their own town wide battle thing. Long story short; Ash was there, won and he's still a back door of a Pokémon. Ash met some human there who told the derpy group the past of the area. Ash had befriended the crazy overpowered Pokémon whom will change the ties for them and fix everything. (You should know what will happen after this.)

Some human comes along wanted to move the building, yap, yap, yap. The same human talked about finding a ball, it being white, to try to make his idea come to, blah, blah, blah. Later into the night, Victini was put into something and cause Sword of the Vale to move out of the ground, dribble, dribble, dribble.

Ash is knocked out, (which I believe he should had his head on a plate), woke up in a jail cell and was told to get the other dragon of the land to beat the human whom flying the building. Ash finds the ball, used it and takes on the other dragon, skips a bit ahead; the human whom flying the building was shown the Dragon Force destroying the land below. (I still don't know what this dragon force comes from or how it's the lifeblood of the land.)

The pair of dragons uses their powers to change the flow of the force into the building. (If they were able to control the force, why can't they just control how much it goes throughout the land?). The dragonforce power up the Pokémon in the building and cause the building to go crazy like.

The Psychic type Pokémon left the building as it started to fall, (why didn't they just use their psychic powers to port it onto the ground safely?), but as normal; the human, who thinks putting his hand in very hot water is a good idea, stayed behind for some reason. Ash almost died, Victini turn the ties and saved the world in the end and everyone was happy. Everyone in that land almost died, Ash becomes the hero, (again) and the gang gone off into the sunset as if it's a common thing to do.

Forever lost in this world's logic,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

December 18, 2008

I've gotten word back from the elders were they've said they'll let me do ahead with my plan where this horrible, horrible world is fixed and is all those humans are felt with the appropriate punishment that the humans have coming to them without the whole world - or the whole universe/reality caving in on itself - because some Pokémon had the power to stop everything or something like that.

I can see it now; a world with no reason, a whole where Pokémon are more skilled when they aren't tools for lazy humans and so on. I feel like a little cub on my birthday and I know I'll be getting gifts soon. I'm sending another report so that I make my point clear that this world is in great need of help and the humans aren't helping.

I was on a train, moving to one of the forest that's far from any human area because they seem to be everywhere and alike I needed some time away from them and I didn't want to walk everywhere, so I've gotten a ride on the last part of a train that's heading to the east.

At one of the stops, a Pokémon had dropped onto one of the near-by carts' roofs where it freaked out as Ash gets near it. I've took out my handy-dandy Pokedex and found out that it was a Keldeo, it called the Colt Pokémon.

From what I was overheard, Keldeo was in fear of a Pokémon called Kyurem, called the Boundary Pokémon. Keldeo gone on about how it masters was trapped in ice by Kyurem after it change into White Kyurem and after it gone into Kyurem's home to fight it. Keldeo ran like a sissy for a very long time before ending up on this train.

Ash being the "Hero" and all, gone and told Keldeo that he'll bring it back to take down Kyurem because for all we know, Ash has the power to beat any Pokémon there is around. Like that Mewtwo event that happen or that Zekrom from the building with the Dragon Force that no one really knows where it comes from or what it really does.

Then soon, right on beat, Kyurem appear on the top of the train on the next cart to team. Now, from what the Pokedex says about it; Kyurem is said to have the weight over seven hundred pounds. Now, I'm no train master or anything, but seven hundred pounds for sure would start to crush the train cart's body within a minute.

Anyway, Kyurem started to freeze the train as they near the group. They've jumped into an empty coal that just happens to be there when the humans have Pokémon to power everything. The humans just need a coal for just in case events and it isn't very convenience for them and it isn't 100% useless everywhere in the world. - Nope, not at all.

They've gone to a Poke-center by the next stop where they learn about Keldeo being known to being a part of some group called the swords something - it doesn't matter in the end, Ash will fix everything and become the hero. Soon the group stopped at some random lake that they took the time to eat some food. The lake freezes over; Kyurem appears, changed into White Kyurem and attacked.

Yap, yap, yap, White Kyurem ran behind them and tried to hit Ash and the water horse. Blah, blah, blah, they ran down some underground train station where it leads to some train graveyard or something. Dribble, dribble, dribble, the others humans gone to give up their life for this Pokémon to buy them time. I don't know why Keldeo didn't fight it in the wild. It seem like a pointless thing to do; you're going to fight it in the end, may as well do it in the open.

To make a long story short; Keldeo fights with Kyurem, again. Keldeo finds its sword that takes out Kyurem. Kyurem admits it was in all of it. The train Pokémon in ice freed themselves. They ended up all becoming happy before the place started to cave in, Kyurem fixed everything - the humans did nothing.

I'm not that mad anymore; I know what will come upon this world and it'll be great. No more humans messing with things they shouldn't. No more being used to allow humans to get titles that they didn't have any hand in the battle. No more being used in cockfights for the humans. No more! Yay!

Standing on the edge, awaiting for the answer,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon

Dear Goddess Inari,

January 9, 2009

Ah, yes. The application I've sent to the elders allowed me to have a permit that will let me go ahead with this. Along with the permit, I was given the powers to unmake and remake things. I can't do much about the world before, other than sit back and watch the humans do their foul acts. So I've planned out my first act where humanity will face the force that Pokémon had to deal with throughout time and space itself; Pallet Town, the start of it all. I don't wish to board you with my long winded thing what I've done with the world. I'll list some places that I've gone to and use the magic on, this world needs it - greatly.

Pallet Town:

It was a small place, some of the common Pokémon; (Spinaraks, Wurmples, Hoothoot and so on) running about the area, humans doing their common daily things. Now, being the type who enjoys some…darker things in life, so I started out some darker spells like causing the ground to shake in the town to scare the humans. After watching the little monsters running about like chickens without their heads, I've summon some spells to destroy the buildings before making my way into the area.

Of course, the humans were a bit scared of what I've done before becoming lost as I've speak. I can't blame them; I would be scared of something that isn't known to speak at all - oh wait. I've told them about their actions through history. I've gave them some time to try to win me over to not to end their lives, but they've tripped over their own words. Ha, even that Professor Oak human tried to reason with me, but I didn't cared.

To make a long story short; the town is now a good farmland.

Celadon City:

This place is filled scum and villainy, a kingdom where the Team Rocket had run it for a good long time and the humans let it happen for an unknown amount of time. This place is horribly filled with greed to the point that this place just seem pointless to go to for any reason then the gym that's there. Anyway, I've made my way to this place, might've been about a few days later. The word about what happen in Pallet had made it way to the place.

Everyone seem to be talking about the new farmland in great detail as reporters somewhat takes over the place and file many, countless reports are being sent out to the other lands about the event as their vans took up many back allies and took over the place in front of the gym here.

As being the helpful type, I've gone up top of the hotel of the area and told them about their sins and horrible acts their kind had did to the Pokémon and the world itself. Of course, they've asked me things, (after getting over the fact that I'm a Pokémon that can talk), before I've put them out of the minds as they started to talk loudly over one another. News reporters are such a pain at times. It became nice area that's makes for a great new town…

Fuchsia City:

This place is just a place host to show off Pokémon that have been catch before being cornered in a place called the "Safari Zone." It's mainly a place that trainers go and pay some human to go and Poke-hunt for their Pokedex.

They go there who will get some Poke-balls to catch them and toss things at the Pokémon, like rocks, before putting them into balls. They would be so beaten up before going into the balls, seeing as there isn't a Pokecenter in that place or berries to heal them.

This entire place is like a Poke-zoo where trainers pay to catch cornered, helpless Pokémon who was force into their rule by unspeakable ways. Hell, there's caged Pokémon because some anal human just had to put them on for show. I just hope they land doesn't have winter.

I know I didn't want to get rid of the Pokémon here, but death would be better for them because staying in those cages can mess up with their minds and make them unable to do any normal things they've done before other than being caged breeding Pokémon. I hope their souls rest in peace.

Nimbasa City:

Everything in this place is kind of crazy, at least for me. I mean, I'm an electric type so I've kind of enjoyed being things that ran off of power which make me enjoy it a lot if I wanted to power myself up if I needed to. Much of this place seems to try to lure me into its glow before I had to pull myself away from it.

Anyway, I've gone and had to hide myself, the world had learned about my face and my actions because of the Celadon City event and after I've clean the Kanto off the map. I should have made it an underwater land. So many trained Pokémon's souls were lost, but it was for the greater good. And this place isn't the all that great to leave around for the most part it seems like some Pokémon would be powering this place.

I've kind of level the place to the ground for the most part, keeping the gym of the place up so I can talk to the gym leader of the place…until I found out that the gym leader had moved to a new gym which I've level without knowing. Oh well, the gym leader was going to meet my fire of rage anyway. I guess it's one of those things that fix itself.

Castelia City:

The big city, the tallest buildings in the world, the most busy city in the world - whatever you wish to call it, it was nice being around and enjoyable for the most part. It has nice food, a big port where ships comes into and park. It has many great things to do like go to the Studio Castelia, Central Plaza, Medal offices, etc before I've took them all out.

All that was so great in this place are just a cover story where the humans had force out of the area for their homes, work, and other buildings. For the most part, the city looks like an over populated place that the humans are standing on top of one another. I have the answer to this; mass destroying the city.

The world knows my face by this point before spotting me and knowing what's coming in the next minute. This had them running away in mass chaos, the cops tying in vain to stop me along with the trainers as well before I've had dinner ready for the night. Fresh mean is the beat to use to cook.

In conclusion, I've gone and level the world. The souls that was lost was needed, no one can see how the world was so evil and tell me that I've done wrong. I've shown the world to one of my friends who watch the other world told me I'm crazy for doing this. But I've told them this as clearly and reasonable as I can; "Every day, humans and Pokémon come one step closer to self destruction! I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!"

Working very hard,

Yoshi the Shinxtailbreon


End file.
